The Perfect Nerd
by InukoYoukai55
Summary: Sasori is the perfect nerd, he's smart, shy and...pregnant. After a night with Deidara, 16 year old Sasori finds out he's pregnant. How can he survive school with a child, paranoid parents, and Deidara? Warnings: Mpreg, OC for comedy , high school.
1. Month 1

**Sasori is the perfect Nerd. He's smart, shy, and...Pregnant.**

**Sasori was a nerd, or "Pinocchio" (Because He Hated To Lie) in his high school, until one night with the legend of Sunagakure High:Deidara. Leaving him smitten, confused, and knocked up. How he is pregnant is not the concern for Sasori right now, he has to worry about his paranoid parents finding out their grandchild they fantasize about is only nine months away, or maybe the main concern is that Deidara always wanted children and would sue for the custody of his child, IF he knew he had one...or maybe the problem lies in the fact the whole school thinks Sasori is a whore because of Deidara's lies about Sasori sleeping with him to get Deidara to give him money, which he has tons of, considering he's a rich kid. But what matters most to Sasori, above anything else, is to try and decide a future for his unborn child.**

**Sasori's POV:**

**Month 1: **

_Blog Entry 003:_

_Date Posted: Aug 28, 7:00 AM:_

_I'm Pregnant. And I'm A BOY._

"Yeah, like anyone's gonna believe THAT."

'Well, believe it' I keep telling myself as I type at my computer. I still can't fully understand how, though. One day I was fantasizing about my first time and that night I did it, and it wasn't even that good. Of course my first time happened over the Summer, which was about two weeks ago, I just took a test at 6:00 this morning, that was because I felt nauseous. After my second up chuck that hour I assumed it was time to find out what was wrong...apparently I was pregnant, that's what the test said, now all I have to do is find out if this is really a baby. I still don't believe it for sure, so I'm going to my friend's house for the truth, since her brother is a doctor.

I guess the only reason I would ever think I was pregnant was because I had sex with another boy, not even a boy, he was like eighteen, incidentally, I am 16. Another reason would be that I was on the bottom, or "Uke" is what my friend calls it. She sometimes grosses me out, like one time she kept talking about her old beau who she screwed like five times, and she kept saying everything sexually and in detail, I eventually threw up all over some guys lunch tray, he beat me up afterwards. She was even the reason I met my first time, and he started to beat me up, too. I can't blame him though, I'm considered a nerd in my high school. Everyone calls me "Pinocchio", that being because I hate to lie, that name started way back in middle school, when I told on some jocks who drew graphite all over the walls, the teachers asked me, so I told the truth. I've been treated like a nerd AND a jerk ever since.

Hopefully this pregnancy is just a screwed up test. How could I even get pregnant? I'm a guy!

I began to shut off my computer, then I heard my door open. I looked over to see my father standing in the doorway, I got up from my chair and began to get my stuff together. My dad looked around my room and sighed. "What is it, dad?" I asked, my dad just looked at me happily. "I'm just so amazed that you keep your life so organized." my dad said, I shrugged. "It's not that organized right now." I said, I looked over at my trash can, I guess I'm going to have to take out the trash myself, since there was a pregnancy test marked positive in my trash this week.

"I'm going to stop by Inuko's house, is that okay?" I asked, my dad frowned. "You know how your mom and I feel about her." my dad said, I nodded, "Yeah, but she's not that bad. It's not like she does drugs or drinks, she's just...well.." I began to loose my point. My dad looked at me with a serious expression, "She has sex all the time, she's a slut." my dad said, I shook my head. "She doesn't have sex all the time, she's only done it with two guys, please don't call her a slut." I said in my usual polite way, I guess that's why my father likes me so much, I don't really do anything but study and keep as low-profile as possible. My dad would never suspect I had sex, not until I was married to the girl that I was ready to spend the rest of my life with.

My dad sighed, "You're right, Sasori. It's not any of my business what your friend does in bed." my dad looked at me, "But It's both your mom's and my business what YOU do in bed. You're not ready for sex, there's way too many emotions that come with that, you're far too young to even be thinking about that. But one day you'll meet a girl who's just right and you'll have sex AFTER your married, then you'll have a beautiful child together and end up happy, unlike the OTHER kids who DIDN'T wait to have sex, understood?" my dad said, I usually listened to my dad when he said this kind of stuff, but right now I was worried that I had done worse than disobey my father and have sex, I might even be up the spout. And to think it was all because of one night.

"Um, dad, I want to ask you something." I said, my dad looked at me, "What do you need, Sasori?" my dad asked.

"When mom was pregnant with me, what did you do to prepare?" I asked, my dad looked shocked. "You didn't get a girl pregnant, did you?!" my dad snapped, I shook my head, "Nope, I never had sex with a girl. I never even thought about it, I just want to know what you did." I said, my dad looked relieved. "Well, for starters she took prenatal vitamins, and she ate all the right foods, things that have proteins and other things that strengthen the fetus during pregnancy. Also, I don't think It's good to do too much walking or exercise, but it could help with labor, and that's all you need to know until your ready." my dad said and then walked out of the room. I stood there for a moment, and put a hand on my stomach.

"I may be ready now, dad." I said when he was finally gone. I got my stuff together and headed downstairs, I went into the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom, but she wasn't there, so I went on over to Inuko's place.

As I walked down the road to Inuko's place, I looked around the neighborhood and took in the sight of all the houses. I remember when all the houses were new and looked alike, now they look a little older and have many differences, like one house had an entire second floor put in. I should mention on the way to Inuko's house I have to pass through a very rich neighborhood, including the house of my first time. I always hear stories of when the nerd and the popular kid/bully were friends when they were kids, but that was never my case, in fact, if it wasn't for Inuko I wouldn't have had any friends at all.

When I finally got to Inuko's place, where her and her brother live together, since their parents are often gone on business trips, I knocked on the door and received the usual treatment with Inuko's famous password thing y, she never lets anyone in but her friends, my first time is not her friend, since he called her a ho.

"What's the password?" Inuko asked.

"Do I have to? It's important...and sexual." I said.

"Oh, if It's sexual then you come in free!" Inuko said happily, she opened the door and looked shocked when she saw me at the door. "O-M-G, YOU did something sexual?!" Inuko said with her mouth agape, I nodded, "I think my eggo is prego." I said, Inuko looked at me confused, then shrugged. "Well, It's not that bad, come in." she said, opening the door and letting me in.

"So, how did this blessing from Kami come to be?" Inuko asked happily, I shrugged, "It was at camp, we went to my cabin to look for something, and we came out six or seven hours later." I said. Inuko looked at me like I was lying, I knew that look, I told her before I had sex with a girl, and she knew it was a lie, "I'm serious, I did it two weeks ago. With a GUY, you think I would lie about gay sex?" I said, Inuko shook her head. "Is this for real? Did you really do it? Was it good? Wait, you said you were pregnant?" Inuko asked, she can be quite a handful sometimes, so I guess I'll answer those in order.

"Unfortunately, yes. It really happened, we did it till 2:31 AM, It was horrible sex, and I think I might be pregnant, that's why I came to you." I said putting a hand on my stomach, Inuko held her hand up to her mouth, taking a breath in. "Is that humanely possible? Your a guy, right?" Inuko asked, I shrugged, "All I did was take a pregnancy test, I don't know for sure. All I know is that I was nauseous since I had sex, so I thought it was worth a try." I said. Inuko seemed to understand, so she went upstairs and got her brother downstairs, pulling him by the arm. "I want you to draw his blood, Nii-San. He has a problem only a needle can solve." Inuko said, her brother sighed. "Fine, but I'll have to charge you." her brother said, Inuko slapped him across the face. "No! It must be kept secret! It's very sexual!" Inuko scolded, her brother shrugged, "Well, Sasori IS like part of the family." her brother said, he went to get a needle and tubes, leaving me and Inuko in her living room.

"So...who's the baby daddy?" Inuko asked trying to get dirt out of me, I shook my head, "No, there's no baby daddy." I said, Inuko whined at this, I shook my head again. "I'm not even sure I'm pregnant, just leave it be." I said, Inuko sighed, "Fine, keep all the fun stuff to yourself." Inuko pouted. Her brother came back into the room with the needle a couple minutes later, telling me to sit on the couch so he could take a sample of my blood.

"Alright, hold still, like you're really THAT scared." Inuko's brother said, he knew I was fine with this stuff, I was an easy patient...in some ways more than others. I held out my arm and let him take the blood he needed, when he finished he put a bandage on my arm and put the blood in a device to scan it. Her brother looked shocked at the results, holding them up to Inuko, who gasped in delight.

"Sasori, you're gonna have a baby!" Inuko squealed, I knew that sex was too bad to be just suckish sex, but I pictured something more along the lines of AIDS than pregnancy. Go figure.

"What are you gonna tell you parents?" Inuko's brother asked.

"Not this." I replied, Inuko clapped. "Yay! I love secrets like this! This is gonna be fun!" Inuko cheered. I stared at her, "Trust me, It's NOT gonna be fun. You know my social status now, just think of what It'll be like when I start showing." I said, Inuko thought for a second, then gasped. "What?" I asked, "You're not even considering abortion? Good choice! Keep it in the oven!" Inuko cheered, I slapped my forehead, "Let's just go to school." I said, Inuko got her bag and we headed out the door.

(**A/N: Consider right now It's playing the bleeped out version of Girlfriend..lol****)**

As me and Inuko walked through the halls of Sunagakure High, we passed by every single thing we saw every day. There were the emos, the jocks, the cheerleaders, and my first time...wait, my first time?! Why am I looking at him? Is he looking at me? Oh, he's looking at every girl's ass that goes down the hall, not me...lousy jerk. Inuko noticed me staring at my first time and waved a hand in my face. "Shmellooo." Inuko said, that's her version of "Hello".

"What?" I asked, Inuko stared over at my first time. "Deidara? Why are you looking at Deidara?" Inuko said raising an eyebrow. I looked down, "Oh Kami." Inuko gasped, I nodded.

"Deidara is the father." I said sadly, Inuko stared at me for a second, then laughed. "I'm serious." I said, Inuko just laughed harder, "No way! Deidara's straight!" Inuko chuckled. I glared at her, "He did it with me. And he seemed happy." I said, Inuko had tears coming out of her eyes now. "He likes GIRLS! He only does it with GIRLS! Ha!" Inuko laughed, Deidara seemed to notice Inuko's laughing fit and came up to her.

"Hey ho, why're you laughing like a monkey, yeah." Deidara smirked, he looked over at me quickly, then looked away. Inuko came off her fit and glared at Deidara, "You sicken me!" Inuko hissed, Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What did I do to you? Your the one who disgusts everyone, and your friend Ronald McDonald over there is even worse. Don't push your luck cause you just look dumb, yeah." Deidara said, Inuko growled, I just looked away from Deidara.

"What's wrong, you scared, yeah?" Deidara asked, I just kept silent, letting Deidara pick on me.

"Leave him alone! He's got a lot of stress from stuff at camp!" Inuko said, Deidara's eyes widened, he pulled me away from Inuko and into the boys bathroom. "What did you tell her?!" Deidara snapped, I frowned, "What I'd tell my best friend, we had sex." Deidara covered my mouth, although no one was in the bathroom but us. "Don't tell her crap, yeah! It was great sex but your a guy! And a nerd, the worst nerd, yeah! I'll die socially if you tell anyone!" Deidara hissed at me, I nodded, "Okay, no one will know, I promise. You think I WANTED to have sex with you?" I said, Deidara smirked.

"That might just be the only sex you'll ever have, yeah. Your just a nerd, no one likes you." Deidara said, then he walked out the door. I put a hand up to my stomach.

"I'll try to hide it the best I can, Deidara. But only for so long." Then I walked out and to my first class.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**This is not a Sasori x OC fic! I don't do that! She's only to add comedy, people!**

**Next chapter is gonna be Month 2, It's one month per chapter.**


	2. Month 2

**Sasori's POV**

**Month 2**

_Blog Entry 019_

_Date Posted: September 24, 4:39 PM_

_My body is changing, Is it fat or the baby?_

_Oh, Kami, my chest!_

"I don't see the problem, it just looks like you gained a few." Inuko said reassuringly as I struggled to put on some old jeans. "Look at me, I'm huge. And I'll just get more huge every week." I said sadly, Inuko shrugged, "Not your fault. But when it's about 5 months in I suggest you tell your parents, then it'll be obvious." Inuko said, I groaned. "Well what do I tell them now? I'm pudgy? Soon enough my body will change big time, what do I do with a baby seven months from now?" I asked, Inuko shrugged again.

"Just focus on the present. For now, It's fat, no baby." Inuko said happily, I hung my head. "What?" she asked.

"My pants don't fit.." I said sadly, Inuko got up from my bed and patted my back. "There, there. It'll all be okay, someone's gonna find a sweet blessing from Kami in this crap load of a junior year." Inuko cooed, I nodded. "Yeah, once my parents find out they'll never let me back in the house. Can I live with you?" I asked, Inuko nodded, I hugged her tightly. "I still cant believe you wont tell Deidara, he IS the father." Inuko said, I sighed. "He'll find out eventually, I told him it was my first time. He was right when he said I was a nerd nobody likes.." I said sadly, Inuko hugged me tight and patted my back.

"I like you. I'll get going since it's Sunday, I'll see you at school." Inuko said and climbed out the window. I waved goodbye and heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, trying to hide my small bump. In walked my dad with a bag from some store, I looked at it closely to see what was in it, but no luck. My dad smiled, "I noticed you were in need of some new clothes, Sasori. So I bought you a size up." my dad said happily. "You cant be happy that I've gained weight, none of my pants fit now..." I said sadly, my dad set the clothes down on my bed and ruffled my hair. "I think your just developing more, your getting a man's body now. Soon enough you'll be taller and thinner than ever before." my dad said with a smile, I sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever be taller, and as for thinner, I wish." I said gloomily, my dad looked down and stared at my feet. "Sasori, your feet are all swollen." my dad said, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked down at my feet. "I don't think they're swollen. Just grew a size up down there, too." I said shakily, my dad shook his head, "You're growing so fast, and here I thought you were having sex last month." My dad laughed, I just let out a "heh heh" and got the bag of clothes off my bed.

"I'll change now, to see if they fit." I said, my dad smiled and walked out of the room. Why do I always assume the worst?But up until now he would have yelled at me for gaining weight, something wasn't right here. And soon enough I'll have a huge baby bump and all hope will be lost for college, senior year, and dating. My dad would kill me If I told him, but if I don't tell him and he finds out, I'll be in worse trouble. I guess that's why they have condoms, to stop these things from happening.

When I finally got downstairs, holding the pairs of pants my dad bought me, I saw my mom at the table with her coffee, same with dad. I walked over to my parents and sat down next to them, my mom looked at me disappointed of something, I cocked my head, "Is something wrong?" I asked, my dad looked at me, "Inuko is pregnant, Sasori." my dad said, I froze for a minute, then started to laugh, my parents stared at me while I laughed loudly. "We're serious!" my mom said, I shook my head, "Inuko isn't pregnant! No girl is pregnant in my school!" I laughed, my dad breathed a sigh of relief, as did my mom.

"Then who is?" my dad asked, I shrugged, "The only girls ever to get pregnant in my school are young teachers, no teen has ever done that, not that I heard of." I said, my dad shook his head. "MANY teens have done that, Sasori. And thank Kami you didn't, you'd die on the inside. Getting a girl pregnant is something that happens when teens don't think, sometimes even adults. Just be careful." my dad warned me, I nodded. "I've never had sex with a girl. Never even crossed my mind." I said, my dad smiled, "Good for you, be above the influence." my dad said happily, I got out some oatmeal and put it in the microwave, careful not to stand in front of the microwave, somehow that's bad for the baby, my mom noticed this and signaled me to sit down.

"I thought you always stood in front of that thing, you always keep track of the food." my mom said, I shrugged. "I guess I just don't want to." I said, my mom nodded. "So, what made you think Inuko was pregnant?" I asked, my dad chuckled, "I don't even know anymore!" my dad laughed, my mom smiled, "We just want what's best for you, we don't want you to get hurt because of a stupid decision." my mom said, I fake smiled. "Thanks, I'll be honest when I say I never had sex with a girl." I said assuringly, I heard the microwave beep and got out the oatmeal, then I put maple syrup(in Suna?) and sugar on the mush, my dad raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously going to EAT that?" my dad asked, I took a spoonful and put it in my mouth, once I swallowed, I smiled. "Yeah, that's why I made it." I said, my dad sighed. "Fine, but wont you get sick?" my dad asked, I then felt my throat get that feeling, I rushed to the bathroom and aimed for the toilet while I threw up. My mom and dad rushed to me and patted my back as I spewed, my dad picked me up and carried me to my bed after I was done puking, he put me on my bed and got a thermometer. I laid there in shock, 'Crap, the secret is out!' I thought to myself, my dad came back and took my temperature and read the number. "No fever, thank Kami. What happened?" my dad asked, I was scared now, my dad could find out any second, so I improvised.

"Did you think Inuko was pregnant when she said 'It's fat, no baby'? I asked, my dad nodded, I sighed, "She was talking about someone else, no one to be concerned with." I reassured, my dad nodded. "I figured that out when you laughed about the whole thing. Your such an honest boy, and so good, you dress conservatively, and your always on top of things. I'm glad your my son." my dad said with a smile, I felt like I could cry, my dad was so proud of me and I screwed up so bad. I just want this to go away, but it wont.

Never.

**The next day at school - **

"Hey Inuko, can I see your brother after school?" I asked while we were walking to gym, in my school, gym is for boys and girls, we share our classes, no matter what sex we are. Inuko got her brother to write me an excuse note saying I couldn't participate in gym because I had been throwing up constantly. When Inuko and I walked into the gym, no one stared, as usual, so we both sat on the inside bleachers.

"Aren't you going to run the lap?" I asked.

"Aren't you?" Inuko asked back, I shook my head. "Cant, I'm pregnant." I said, Inuko nodded. "So it must be great to be prego, I mean, no gym, cute baby, everyone buying you gifts." Inuko said happily, I shook my head, "No, It SUCKS. My feet are swollen, I'm fat, my dad's still unsuspecting that I'm pregnant or having sex period. And now I'm hungry!" I whined, Inuko sighed. "Well, I guess you can see my brother today, you need a checkup." Inuko said, then before she got up she turned to me, "How are those prenatal vitamins treating ya?" Inuko asked, I smiled. "Great, my hair is much better now, and I'm positive the baby is healthy." I said happily, Inuko smiled. "You should be more happy than worried, It'll all turn out okay." Inuko said, then she joined the run around the gym.

I looked for the coach and went up to him, "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked politely, the coach handed me the pass, and I walked out of the gym. Unknowing that Deidara was not far away..

When I finally got to the bathroom, I was stopped by two of Deidara's friends, holding their arms in front of the door. "What?" I asked, the guys laughed. "We cant let you go in there, not while Deidara's busy in there." one guy said, I shrugged, "I'll just use another one, bye nameless henchmen." I said as I walked off, then Deidara came out with a girl who just transferred here, he must have seduced her in the bathroom, at least we were in a cabin.

"What the hell are you doing here, chubby, yeah?" Deidara asked angrily, I shrugged, "The bathroom is for people who need to go, not guys who wanna get some." I said, forgetting who I was talking to. I was suddenly slammed against the wall, and the transfer girl ran away. I gagged at the tight grip Deidara had on me, struggling to get loose, not succeeding. I kicked my foot at his knee and ran back to the gym, still not using the bathroom, I was too nervous of him chasing me, how sweet, the father of my child chasing me trying to kill me.

When I got to the gym class was over, and it was also a half day, so me and Inuko hurried out of the school as fast as we could, trying to avoid Deidara. Fortunately he never showed up to attack me again, so we headed to Inuko's place.

When we got to her front door, Inuko stopped me, "Why would the father of your child attack you?" Inuko asked, I shrugged. "He doesn't know, only you, me, and your brother know." I said, Inuko sighed, "I'm fine with the grandparents, but PLEASE tell Deidara, he needs to know about his kid." Inuko begged, I looked at her, "I'll tell him when the time is right, when he's not gonna kill me." I said, Inuko nodded. "Lets get you checked up." Inuko said, and we walked in.

When Inuko's brother got the machine ready, he told me to lay down on the couch. "We're gonna do a little check on the baby." her brother said, Inuko was watching him every step of the way, making sure he didn't hurt me. Finally her brother put some kind of goo on my pelvis and rubbed it around with a little doodad, checking for the baby, he moved it around until it showed up on the screen, then, I saw a little baby in the picture, I looked at it closely, checking out my flesh and blood, not bad.

"There's your baby. And it seems great, normal size for two months." Inuko's brother said kindly, I just kept staring at it, looking in awe at my child. I couldn't believe I was in charge of someone so small, not even my pet scorpions lived that long. I felt so scared. Inuko also looked worried for me, then she turned to face me. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked, I nodded. "I will be, as soon as this child stops looking so cute to me." I said, Inuko grinned at my new enthusiasm for this child, her brother seemed happy, too.

"It's too early for a gender, but it might kick soon." her brother said, I nodded. "Cant wait." I said, I looked back up at the picture, holding my hand up to it. I sighed and sat up as Inuko's brother took off the equipment, going to the bathroom to wipe the goo off my pelvis. When I got back I got my bag and headed to the door, Inuko and her brother waved goodbye as I walked out.

'I guess I don't really know what to do.' I thought on my way home, I looked over at Deidara's house. 'But I know right now what it needs is a future, so I'll decide what to do with it next month, then I'll see if I can keep it' I thought to my self, as I walked up to the front door of my house, I muttered two more words before I went in.

"I promise."

**End of chapter 2.**

**Yeah, see? Comedy. Sasori clearly ends up with Deidara, but it's still in progress!**

**I hope this goes over well!**


	3. Month 3

**Sasori's POV**

**Month 3 - **

_Blog Entry 031_

_Date posted: October 30, 7:31 PM_

_Things are getting dicey, now I'm showing a little more..._

_And my parents STILL suspect nothing...how weird. _

"Sasori! Dinner!" my mom called from downstairs. I got up groggily from my bed, I was lying down there to stare at my stomach, wondering how my parents were so oblivious to my pregnancy. It kinda doesn't surprise me, though, guys don't just get pregnant, especially nerds like me. I stared in the mirror for a moment, groaning at my large tummy, barely anything fit now and my dad still passes it off as growing. Even though this is just the beginning.

When I got downstairs my dad greeted me with a hug, I was so tired I couldn't even lift my arms to hug him back, since I had to rush from Inuko's place in 15 minutes. I had another checkup on the baby today and then Inuko had to leave for some thing with her parents, her brother already set me up for next week, when they come back. For now I'm on my own, especially in school, where Deidara, who is my baby daddy, is probably going to beat me more senseless then the night we had sex, but I wasn't even sure we were having sex until I looked up and there was Deidara on top of me, then I felt something, but since this fanfiction is rated T there will be no further discussion.

"Are you okay, Sasori? You've been pretty out of it lately, maybe you need to see a doctor." my dad said to me, I just sat down at the table and put my head down on it. "I don't need a doctor, dad. No diets either, mom. I just need some time." I said rather rudely, my mom put a hand on my back and started to rub it, "Maybe you do need a doctor, but not one for medicine, more like a psychologist. How about it?" my mom asked, I shrugged with my head still down. My dad picked my head up only to let it fall back down, I still was pretty tired. Too tired to know what I was saying.

"Dad, mom, I need to talk to you. I have something to tell you." I said, I picked myself up from the table and walked into the living room, my parents followed me in a hustle, I signaled for them to sit down on the couch and listen to my speech. I walked back and forth a bit before I let out a sigh, my dad raised an eyebrow and then he seemed to get something, I looked at him and he got up and hugged me. "Uh, dad, I didn't tell you anything yet." I said as I hugged him back, my dad let go of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Sasori! You got another academic award! Great!" my dad cheered, my mom smiled, "Good for you, Sasori! Now we have another certificate to frame!" my mom said happily, tears began to form in my eyes, I bit my lip from saying it but I couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm having a baby." I said weakly, my dad turned to face me and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't hear you." my dad asked, the tears began flowing in my eyes, I clenched my fists and tried to gather the strength to say it louder than a whisper.

"I'm having a baby, I'm pregnant." I said as the tears kept going down my cheeks, my dad stared at me for a second, the shook his head, "Sasori, that's impossible. You cant be pregnant, you said yourself you've never had sex." my dad said assuringly, I just whimpered, then I felt the tapping in my stomach again, the baby was kicking. I put my dad's hands on my stomach while it kicked and looked up at him.

"I-I never had sex with a-a girl. I had s-sex with a guy, and now I-I'm pregnant." I said through my tears, my dad felt around my stomach and finally looked at my mom. He really was speechless right now, and so was I, my secret was out, and now my parents will hate me. Now they must think I'm a whore, and a liar, and an idiot. I just hope no one else gets told by them...

"Sasori, are you really pregnant? How?" my mom said as she got up and put a hand on my shoulder, I sniffled. "A-at camp I had sex with Deidara. I found out two weeks later." I said as I began to dry my tears, my dad looked surprised, as did my mom. "Deidara? You mean the kid who always picked on you did that to you?!" my dad said angrily, I nodded. "I'm really sorry, I didn't even like the sex, and Deidara still treats me like crap. I never even told him about the baby, only Inuko and her brother were told." my dad's eyes widened, "Inuko?! She's ALWAYS the cause of your problems, damn it! Why do you still hang out with such a slut?!" my dad yelled, I looked at him sadly, "She's not as much of a slut as I am, dad. I'm the one who's pregnant, I'M the slut." I said, I began to cry again.

"Being a slut is one thing, but being PREGNANT at 16 is just sick! How can you even stand looking at yourself every day?!" my dad yelled, I started to cry harder, more hysterically, my dad just hugged me tightly. "I know it's hard for you right now, but why did you do something so stupid?" my dad asked, trying to calm me down from my hysteric crying, I just took in deep breaths and sniffled. "I don't know, dad! He just said I'd be fine and look at me!" I said with tears still streaming down my face, I felt my dad begin to cry as well, I hugged him back and my mom came to join our love fest. Then we cried there for several minutes, then my dad let go of me.

"What will you do with a baby a few months from now? We have work and you'll be all alone with a baby, are you considering adoption?" my mom asked, I shrugged. "I don't know what to do, I guess I'll just keep it as punishment." I said, my dad frowned, "A baby is not a punishment given to irresponsible teenagers, it's a commitment for 18 years and beyond that should have TWO parents, not one parent who got stuck with all the work while the other one enjoys his life, walking around like nothing ever happened." my dad explained, I couldn't help but feel a hint of being scolded along with this explanation. My mom finally asked the question I've been dreading.

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?" she asked curiously, I braced myself, then took a deep breath.

"About 3 months. Dad, when I asked you about what you did to prepare for me I was two weeks pregnant." I said, wiping the last of my tears away. My dad looked frustrated, "WHY didn't you tell us sooner?!" my dad snapped, I winced, then tried to calm things down. "Please don't yell, I don't want the BABY to hear it." I said, my dad sighed, more like he was annoyed that I was rubbing in the fact I was very sensitive at the moment, considering I'm pregnant with a child. My mom just smiled.

"Knowing you the baby is very healthy." my mom said, trying to cheer things up, I nodded. "I've been taking prenatal vitamins every day, eating healthier, and Inuko's brother said it was great for three months, I'm doing everything right." I said, trying to smile. My dad must have felt a bit of relief, since he was smiling with me. I walked back into the kitchen with my parents and headed for the stairs, my dad grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, he sat me down at the table and him and my mom looked at me seriously.

"I think you should tell Deidara, even though he is terrible to you he needs to know what he's done." my dad said, my mom nodded. "You two should at least try to decide what you'll do with the baby, it has a life, too, and you need to help make it's life happen. Why don't you just make small talk, then sit him down and tell him, I'm sure he'll help with your dilemma." my mom said, I shrugged, "Okay, I'll sit him down, tell him I'm pregnant, then I'll run like heck while he chases me around Sunagakure trying to kill me." I said, my dad sighed. "He HAS to learn sometime, might as well be YOU who teaches him." my dad said, I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the nerd teaches the bully a lesson in parenting, then, a giant piece of cake will fall down on top of the bully and all will be well in the school." I said sarcastically, my dad chuckled at my dumb joke. My mom just put the dinner she made back in the fridge.

"I take it this dinner is canceled?" she asked, "Yes, I think our family growing from three to four is enough for one night." my dad agreed, I went back up to my room, sort of relieved that my parents wouldn't kick me out. Maybe they really weren't paranoid after all, they just didn't want me to ruin my plans for the future, I guess they were right, I'm pretty scared. But I guess my main concern is school, no one really cared about me there besides Inuko, and she's not there right now, so I'm alone when I deal with Deidara, because I cant just wait a week for Inuko to get back, that would prove to my parents, me, and the baby that I'm not fit to raise a kid on my own, but I did need help.

Later on as I was about to go to bed, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in.." I said somewhat sadly, my dad came into my room with some sort of infantile toy, something a baby would use, I knew what that was for all too well.

"Do you remember this?" my dad asked, I shook my head, my dad just smiled. "It's your first toy, from when you were less than a month old. You wouldn't stop crying until we let you hold that, now I thought you could use it." my dad said, I felt a little like crying again, but my eyes were all dried out, seriously, I tried to get a tear out and it was as dry as my grandma. "Thanks, dad. I'm really sorry, and kinda scared, do you know how to change a diaper?" I asked, my dad chuckled. "You should ask your mother that one, Sasori. And you can be frightened, I know I was out of line to scare you about sex, you needed help and I scolded you on any sexual thing you said. I'm sorry." my dad said, I hugged him tightly, then I whispered something in his ear: "You understand the reason I'm all emotional is from the pregnancy, but I still feel like a Gaylord right now." I said, my dad nodded. "I understand perfectly, and by the way, you still have to go to school until your due." my dad said as he walked out of my room, I just stood there in my room with my eye twitching at the thought of being that huge and walking through the school like that. I cant WAIT to tell Deidara tomorrow now, if I go through hell, he comes with me.

The next morning before school, I kept practicing ways I could tell Deidara about my pregnancy, none seemed like they would work, though. I guess I'm just not cut out for being social or popular in any way, it was even getting better since 9th grade when I just was invisible, only harassed when I spoke to people who didn't like me, so I normally didn't speak much besides with Inuko. I went downstairs to where my parents were talking about something, they seemed fine, so I went up to confront them. I'm just glad they don't see me as a pregnant freak, just their nerdy son. I walked up to them and for the first time in years, hugged my dad good morning, my dad seemed shocked at this gesture, turning around as I got out some orange juice and poured it into a glass. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Morning, dad." I said happily, my dad raised and eyebrow. "Weren't you crying hysterically last night about being pregnant?" my dad asked, I shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure we're on good terms, you know, since I went behind your back and had sex and got pregnant." I said, my dad nodded, and continued to read the paper, though nothing ever really happens here.

"Well, I'll go now." I said, my mom and dad waved goodbye to me as I went out of the house and right to school. Still, I'm not sure what will happen when I tell Deidara.

When I got to school I hurried up and down the halls of every building, searching for my baby daddy. About 75 of the students stared at me rushing through the halls, laughing and attempting to trip me, but I easily avoided them, when your a nerd like me you get good at that stuff. I noticed a pompom ponytail in the science lab and rushed in to greet my not so much of a lover by bumping into him, hard.

"What do you want, fatty, yeah?" Deidara said angrily, I frowned. "We need to talk." I said, Deidara raised an eyebrow, "About what, freak, yeah?" Deidara asked, I sat him down at a desk and stood at the front of the classroom, pacing back and forth. I took in a deep breath and clenched my fists tightly.

"I'm pregnant." I said bluntly, Deidara stared for a second, then burst out laughing, I glared at him. "I'm serious!" I said angrily, Deidara just laughed harder. "Your a GUY! And that's impossible, I make sure that never happens!" Deidara said, still laughing. I sighed, then I walked over and pulled a picture of the fetus out of my backpack, and held it up to him.

"This is your baby. The one you put inside me." I said, Deidara stopped laughing and stared at the picture, then he gulped. "Where did you get that?" Deidara asked worriedly, I frowned. "From the doctor, and the baby is from my stomach." I said. Deidara nearly fell out of his chair, but I picked him up and positioned him back in his seat. "What should we do, yeah?" Deidara asked, I could tell he was scared, definitely about to die from this crap.

"I guess I'll just raise it on my own, since you don't really like me." I said sadly, Deidara nodded, looked around for anyone coming into the classroom yet, then hugged me.

"Thank you, my parents would kill me if they found this out. It happened to my sister and they kicked her out, and removed her from the will. I'll try and help you when you have it, I'll give you money each month, yeah." Deidara said, I can assure you that this was the first time Deidara ever said anything like this to me, ever. And now I guess you can say I feel better, even though I'm still in this alone in a way, there's not really a father.

"You should go, the other kids might see you with me." I said, Deidara nodded and left the science lab, only to be replaced by the teacher. The teacher insisted that everyone called him by his first name: Orochimaru. He was really pale and some people called him a pervert or a child molester, but I don't really care.

"Ah, it's you, Sasori. How's your child?" the teacher asked, my body just reacted on it's own and put my hands over Orochimaru's mouth. "Shh! Don't say that out loud!" I whispered, Orochimaru laughed a little. "How cute, keeping the child a secret. Well, just remember if you need help, come to me, I'll free you from your hell." Orochimaru said, stroking my hair, I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked, Orochimaru chuckled.

"You just go to class, you need as much education as you can get, Sasori." Orochimaru said kindly, I hesitated, but continued off to my first period.

"What the heck did he mean 'Free me'?" I questioned, but I put it aside and decided to focus on how I can tell my parents and my child that there wont be any father to help me.

But I could be wrong.

* * *

**End of chapter 3, but yes, Orochimaru is the bad guy, not Deidara.**

**Just for you who are wondering still, they DO end up together.**

**I just like Orochimaru trying to win Sasori's heart, kinda fun to do, sorry!**

**And Inuko WILL come back in the next chapter.**


	4. Month 4

**Up to date Summary – Sasori is shy and humble. Deidara is not. Sasori had plans to go to college. Deidara does not. One somehow managed to impregnate the other, wrecking their plans for everything they wanted to do. Sasori seemed to have made some wrong assumptions about some people, some good and some just nasty opinions. His parents seem to want to help him with his baby, and so does Deidara and Inuko. And Orochimaru seems game when it comes to being helpful to Sasori, but is he just nice or a pedophile? Maybe he's a nice pedophile? Or maybe he's just creepy and wants a good time with Sasori, after all, he did it with Deidara, right? And what of these rumors about Sasori being a whore? A definite for the next couple chapters. As for custody purposes? Also goes with the rumors in a very odd way, is it really Deidara who's spreading these? Or someone else?**

* * *

**Sasori's POV - **

**Month 4**

_Blog entry 040_

_Date posted: November 29, 6:00 AM_

_My body is strange to look at, but my pregnancy is just beginning._

_Orochimaru's words still echo in my head._

_But that hug from Deidara still makes my body feel warm._

_I have no explanation for either of these things._

"I still don't see how you think that's a bad plan." Inuko said as we were on our way to school early, trying to avoid the suspicion from the other students about my ever-growing stomach. They think I'm the freaking 8th wonder of the world and all I look is fat, but also pregnant, I look pregnant, too. Inuko had just brought up the dumbest suggestion I've ever heard about what I should do with Deidara and the baby. So now we're debating about it.

"Inuko, the plan was not bad, it was _ASS_ retarded. How the heck do we do that? My parents would kill me." I said, Inuko frowned at my disapproval. "All I said is you and Deidara should go to Vegas and get married, then you could totally be rich and have many other children with him and continue with the very bad sex you two had, always trying to make it better." Inuko whined, I rolled my eyes. "I told you, we just don't want to marry each other, he's still got a life, why should I drag him down?" I asked, Inuko shook her head in disappointment.

"Your baby needs a daddy, and I miss it when Deidara beat us up. Now he just walks faster when he sees us coming, and I know it's not _MY_ stomach that's got him running." Inuko said, I sighed, she was right. Deidara never does anything to us anymore, Inuko even asked him to punch me and I of course hit her upside the head but Deidara just walked away. It's been pretty awkward nowadays, and that pedophile teacher keeps eying me in class, always giving me A's. How do I know? Well, once I purposely said the answer to the first element on the periodic table was pie and he gave me an A. Yes, I really tried that. Now stop laughing.

"Well," Inuko began, "what are you gonna call the thing? The little baby needs a name." Inuko pointed out, I thought for a second, the shrugged. "I'll name it when it comes out. I don't know it's gender, so I'll just be surprised." I said, Inuko sighed. "Fine, but when your baby comes to you demanding a name and a gender, don't say it's Auntie Inuko's fault." she said, I chuckled, she didn't really make sense, but she always wanted to be an Aunt, so I guess my baby was an excuse since we're such good friends. And I guess I'll let my baby call her that, after all, it has no real aunt.

"And what's up with that teacher? I mean, he's always around you, everywhere. Is he your boyfriend?" Inuko asked, I shook my head. "He's not my boyfriend, he just follows around every pregnant person. I don't know why I'm so interesting to him." I said, Inuko smirked deviously. "Maybe you should marry _HIM.."_ Inuko said ominously, I looked up at the sky and sighed. "I'm not marrying _ANYBODY_. Not Deidara, not Orochimaru, not your brother, not you, and not the Easter Bunny, so don't ask that again." I said, Inuko whined and gave me the puppy dog face, which her big shiny eyes love to make. I just walked away from her, but she followed me still, so I decided to give her a Wet Willy, but she just jerked away and clung on to me. I guess you cant ever shake her off. Ever.

Inuko stared down at my torso, looking a little depressed, I know I'll regret this but I asked anyway. "What are you staring at?" I asked, Inuko sighed, "I wish _MY_ boobs would get bigger..you're larger than me and you're a _BOY_.." Inuko said sadly, I patted her back as she sniffled. "There there, don't worry, surgery is _ALWAYS_ an option." I said reassuringly, Inuko perked up happily after that, but she seemed to be chuckling. I just gave her a hug before we entered the school, just so I didn't feel gay for sleeping with a guy, besides, I sorta proffer girls.

As we entered the school building, we noticed we were very early, only the teachers were here right now, and that was great, we wanted to spy on Orochimaru. Then we heard something coming down the hall. Was it my pedophile teacher? No, it's the sound of sneakers, nice sneakers, like the ones in the mall every kid wants but only the rich kids can get. Inuko and me dove into the boy's bathroom, both of us, to hide from what might be Deidara. We both waited in horror as we heard the door to the bathroom open, we both kept utterly quiet as we heard someone unzip their pants. Inuko almost peered through to see who it was, but was ultimately stopped by me, holding her back from what could mentally scar her for life.

"I wanna see!" she whispered, I held my hand over her mouth. "Shh! No speaking! Bad Inuko!" I whispered back, then, we looked up in horror to find the legend of Sunagakure High was peering over into our hiding stall. Holy crab cakes.

"Um, I'm not very smart, but I'm sure Inuko is a _GIRL_, yeah." Deidara said, wondering why a boy and a girl were crammed in a bathroom stall together. Inuko gulped, I just stood still, afraid to talk to him, afraid I'll say something to provoke him. "We..uh..were going to..uh..spy on Orochimaru, so..uh..we heard him coming and well..hid in here! Yeah!" Inuko said, which was actually almost the truth, but it was really Deidara I was scared to confront, but Deidara seemed to buy it.

"Yeah, whatever, can I speak to Sasori," Deidara stared at Inuko, "_ALONE_, yeah?" Deidara asked, Inuko immediately saw this as an opportunity for her Vegas plan and quickly left the bathroom. Deidara pulled me out of the stall and pushed me up against the wall. "Uh, you don't have to do this still, don't you?" I asked sheepishly, Deidara pressed his hips against mine and wrapped his arms around my back, just like before, except with more passion in it. I decided I could try and hug him back, that is because I'm already pregnant with his child, so what more crap can I take from him now? I slowly wrapped my arms around him and pressed my hips back against his, so that we were in a deep embrace. Deidara moved his mouth to my ear and whispered something I never thought I'd hear from him:

"I'm sorry, Sasori. I'll never hurt you again, I'll hug you every day, I'll pay for every medical expense, I'll do anything for you, yeah. Though I still don't know why.." Deidara said, I felt tears coming down his cheeks, so I just hugged him tighter. Deidara quickly pulled me out of the bathroom and into the school courtyard, sitting me down and walking away from me. "I'll be right back, don't leave, yeah." Deidara commanded, I just nodded, still stupefied from what Deidara had said to me. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me, hopefully it was Inuko, but I was horribly mistaken.

Orochimaru came up to me, and grabbed me from my seat, dragging me back to his classroom. I struggled to get free, but he was too strong, and I didn't want to hurt the baby. Orochimaru sat me down in a chair and locked the door behind us, putting the key in his pocket.

"So, you're in love with your baby daddy?" Orochimaru asked me, eying my larger stomach, I shook my head, "I'm not really in love with him, I just am too scared to run away from him." I explained, but I knew to him I sounded like a dimwitted hormonal teenager. Orochimaru chuckled lightly at my response, then his face turned grave, "You shouldn't fall in love with him. All he did was impregnate you and now he's just covering up for it. I just cant see you get hurt." Orochimaru snapped, I winced at getting scolded by a teacher who makes Micheal Jackson look tough. Yet I didn't run, somehow I thought he was going somewhere with his little before school lesson, teaching the pregnant kid who he cant love, and I apparently cant love the father of my child because that's just plain sin.

"I'm serious, it's not love. I'm way too different from him to love him." I said, Orochimaru shook his head in disapproval. "I know love when I see it, and you both just had that look in your eyes. Why don't you just drop out of school?" Orochimaru asked me, I shrugged, giving no thought to it, "I really don't mind if other kids say I'm easy, what matters is the baby." I said, Orochimaru frowned. "I'm saying that it's not right to fall in love with that loser." Orochimaru said, I felt a surge of anger go through me when he said Deidara was a loser. "Please don't call him a loser." I said, even though there was a hint of a command in the way I said it, Orochimaru scowled, "Don't love him." he commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do." I commanded back, Orochimaru pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door for me, "Fine. But when your being called a whore by the school don't say I didn't warn you, Sasori." Orochimaru said, I just rushed out the door, going back to where Deidara told me to wait. When I got there I sat back down on the bench panting from how hard I tried to get here fast, I saw Deidara coming back from wherever he had went and couldn't help but smile. Deidara came back to me and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder, I couldn't help but put my head on his shoulder in return, and he seemed okay with that.

"How's the baby, yeah?" Deidara asked me quietly, I sighed. "What's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked me, I got closer to him, "I don't really know. I just feel like I'm still doing something wrong." I said, Deidara rested his head over my head, making us even closer. "I want to ask you something, yeah." he said, I smiled, looking up at him as he got down in front of me. I felt a little scared, what was he doing getting down on one knee like that? Was he going to purpose? Deidara took my hand in his and held it tightly, as if he was trying to do something right.

"Will you spend this whole day with me, yeah? I want to skip school to be with you." Deidara asked, I was bewildered and at the same time relieved that he didn't ask me to marry him, even though I nodded happily. "Sure, I'd like that." I agreed, Deidara took my hand and led me to his Jaguar, that very expensive car he drove around everywhere, we climbed in it and he started the engine. Then Deidara drove off away from the school, taking us to Kami knows where. When we finally were out of anyone's sight, somewhere in a road to a hiking path, Deidara stopped the engine and opened the door, when I tried to open mine, he quickly got it for me instead.

"Hm, what a gentleman. Is this the same person who hates me?" I mused, Deidara suddenly picked me up from my seat and put me behind him, signaling for me to get on his back. "Uh..?" I questioned his actions, but Deidara still seemed like he wouldn't hurt me this time. "C'mon, yeah. I'll carry you up the path, just trust me." Deidara said, I still was wondering what happened in one month that would change his attitude so quickly, but I'm really just happy that I can feel safe around him. I carefully got on his back and he began walking up the trail.

"Y'know for someone who's pregnant you're pretty light, yeah." Deidara said, I put my head on his shoulder and smiled, "I guess since it's my first child I'm kinda small." I said, Deidara sighed, I just snuggled my head closer to his neck, the I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet forest air. Deidara must know someplace here that he wanted to take me, otherwise I would still have the impression that he hated nature, which I thought he did. "So, where are we going?" I finally asked after a long silence, Deidara looked up at the top of the path and pointed something out, "We're going up to a place I like to go when I'm down, yeah. It's somewhere I've never really taken any dates before." Deidara answered, I looked up, too so I could see the small light at the end of the trail, I could barely see it, but I could smell the sweet fragrance of flowers.

It must have been at least half an hour before we reached the end of the trail, but when we finally got there, I couldn't even imagine that this was reality anymore. Everywhere I looked was surrounded by the most vivid colors of flowers I had ever seen, there was a abnormally cool climate, along with countless other plants wherever I turned. Deidara gently put me down and pulled me over to the edge of the hill, where it overlooked the whole town of Sunagakure. I stared in awe at how everything was just so tranquil and beautiful, Deidara put his hand in mine and held in tightly, as if he was afraid I would fall.

"I wanted to get married here, yeah. But I never showed it to anyone I liked before, so I guess that means I love you, that's why I'd do anything for you, Sasori." Deidara said, I hugged Deidara tightly, I never even bothered to look back at the hill, to see what Deidara wanted to show me. Deidara hugged me back and we shared that tight embrace for a countless number of minutes. When we finally let go, Deidara laid down on the soft earth and patted the area next to, asking me to sit down. When I laid down on the field Deidara moved on top of me, very similar to the time he was on top of me before, when we had sex. He moved his face down to mine and stared deeply into my eyes, as if he was searching for something in them.

"I guess since I love you...I should kiss you, yeah." Deidara said quietly, I felt a surge of happiness go through my body, and I could tell Deidara wasn't being the same with me as he was with every other girl he dated, something was different, but better nonetheless. Deidara placed his lips on mine, slowly pressing them down harder as I began to kiss him back, Deidara placed his tongue inside my mouth and we began to let our tongues dance together and let passion fill the Autumn air as we clashed our teeth together. Everything seemed right at that moment, even what was going to be another day at school turned into my first date, and the most romantic one I could imagine. Deidara removed his lips from mine and laid down next to me again, slightly blushing from the sensation we shared.

"I guess I love you, too, Deidara." I said, Deidara smiled, pleased with my words and got up, scooping me up in his arms as well. Deidara just carried me back to down the trail and placed me gently in the car, of course taking up another good hour and a half of our date. Deidara got in and revved up the engine and drove back into the main streets of Sunagakure, passing by the school, completely ignoring it. I looked at the clock and realized we had spent the whole day together, it was even past five P.M. Deidara began on the road back to my house and pulled into my driveway, opening my door for me again.

"Well, Sasori, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, yeah." Deidara said sweetly, I nodded. "I'd love that." I agreed, Deidara walked me to my front porch and placed a kiss on my forehead. "And I love _YOU_. Goodnight." Deidara said, I smiled and waved goodbye to him as he drove off.

So I guess things are working out between me and Deidara.

I also guess that we could get married..._IF_ out parents let us.

I also guess that the whole school will notice I'm pregnant by next month.

But I also _KNOW_ one thing:

I am somehow completely, unconditionally, and forever in love with Deidara.

Damn straight.

* * *

**End of chapter 4.**

**Finally! They fall in love, so keep that in mind!**

**Now, off to write the rumor chapter, AKA: Month 5!**

**I hope this one is just as good as the others!**


	5. Month 5

**Authoress' Warning – Alright, just to be clear, I was wrong about one major detail in this chapter, which is that Sasori's true birth date is November 8th, not December 17th or 18th or any other date. I made a dumb yet honest mistake since he's not my boyfriend, child (which I highly doubt is humanly possible) or anything I need to remember the birthday of, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. BUT, I did, in fact, use the December birthday thing as an Easter Egg, since it's my birthday and my cousin's wedding date, so I just threw in personal references of a date I really like, so I hope you understand I really never knew until now. Gomen nasai. **

**Sasori's POV - **

**Month 5**

_Blog Entry 053_

_Date Posted: December 17th, 7:15 A.M._

_Deidara is my boyfriend..._

_I'm pregnant with his child..._

_My life seems like it's perfect..._

_But soon enough, I will have a child to raise._

_With it's father and me to care for it. Together._

"So that's it, right, yeah?"

"Yup, that's all you need to do."

"Kami, you're amazing, yeah."

"You overestimate me, Deidara."

"Actually, I _underestimate _you, Sasori."

I guess you could say me and Deidara exchanged numbers over the month we've dated, and right about now I was helping Deidara with algebra. I was talking in my room on my new phone I got a little early this year, since my birthday is tomorrow. Deidara had called to inform me he was going to take me out, but I told him he didn't have to pamper me, but he said he wanted to see me smile on my birthday, he even got me this mystery gift I cant even see until after our date, but I'm pretty sure I just want the date.

Even Inuko is in on the surprise, I tried to coax it out of her, but she's way too stubborn, now that her and Deidara called a truce as long as he was dating me. Deidara keeps on giving me the royal treatment now that he loves me, and now that I love him I can do what the common people of Sunagakure do when they love someone: Cook for them, give them flowers, and tell them how much they mean to them. That's what my mom and dad do, at least.

"You're really smart, Sasori. How come you never helped me before, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Well, you did hate me before, Deidara. But now I'll help you whenever you need me." I replied.

"Kami I love you, yeah." Deidara said spontaneously, he did that often, but I don't know if he's still sorry for getting me pregnant or he really wants to say that so often.

"I love you, too, Deidara." I said, reminding myself that no matter what he felt I still loved him back. No matter what he felt. Or how anyone else felt.

"I think my dad is coming home soon, I should go." I said after a short silence.

"Fine, but I thought he wanted us to date, yeah? Why do you have to go?" Deidara asked, this was the part of the call I always hated the most.

"I think I have to spend a little time with my parents on my birthday, after all, I only have so long until I'll be celebrating my own child's birthday." I said, Deidara always seemed to understand these things, and that's why I'm so comfortable around him now. He even drives me home from school now, sometimes even picks me up. But honestly, I'm not flaunting my relationship with Deidara, most of the time we're apart at school, since we're in separate grades.

"Alright, fair enough, yeah. But don't be surprised if next time we go out I bring you back to _my_ home, yeah." Deidara teased, obviously, he had a very good sense of humor.

"See you tomorrow, and I love you."

"I love you, too, yeah. See ya."

The phone went dead..darn..

"Sasori! I'm home!" my dad called, I put the phone back on the charger and went downstairs to see my dad. When I got down I saw my dad holding some box in his hands, I went over to my dad and hugged him, now that I'm prego my whole family just sorta became closer, even my distant relatives who were told feel the need to bond with each other. My dad handed me the box, but I shook my head, my dad put the box in my arms anyway and walked over to the kitchen, with me following him.

"So, how's you're boyfriend?" my dad asked, I smiled, "Doing great. How's work?" I asked my dad stopped for a second, then turned to me. "Well, now that some of their kids told them you're pregnant I've been getting a bit of grief from my coworkers. But it was not your fault, it was your boyfriend's idea, yet all is well with you two." my dad said, I felt horrible about having my dad look like a man who cant control his kid at work, but at home I knew he was more worried about me than his reputation. Which still made me feel like a stupid whore.

"Should I open this package now?" I asked, my dad nodded, "You got it in the mail, from your grandma." my dad said, I felt happy my grandma still was talking to me, you know, since I'm pregnant. "Alright, I'm opening it now." I said, I carefully tore apart the package to reveal two things: A large white button shirt that looked like something I'd have to wear a little while from now, and there was a small blue and pink infant garments with a duckling on them, that was to be expected, my grandmother seemed excited about my pregnancy and the thought of a great grandchild while she was still alive.

"Aw, that's really sweet of Chiyo-Basama." my dad said, looking at the two garments, I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I cant wait to show Deidara." I said happily, my dad took the garments and put them by the washing machine for my mom to see. I yawned and plopped down on the couch in the living room, my dad sighed as I laid down and curled up for a cat nap. Then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, it was time for school.

"Bye, dad. Bye, mom." I said as I left out the door for school, my parents weren't up yet, so I don't see why I bothered. I walked down the street to Inuko's place and knocked on her door, when she answered, she greeted me with a hug. "Happy birthday, Sasori!" Inuko cheered, I hugged her back and walked off to school with her. When we got to school, some people stared at me as I walked down the hallway, but I ignored them until some boy finally came up to me.

"Hey, Pinocchio, do you need a dollar?" the boy asked, I raised an eyebrow, "Why do I need a dollar? I don't think I'm that poor?" I questioned him, the boy snickered. "Well, that's not what Deidara said!" the boy laughed, some people were staring at us now, "What did Deidara say?" I asked, a bit worried, the boy smirked, "I was told Deidara said you slept with him to give you some moola! What a whore!" the boy laughed, I felt shocked, did he say what I think he said? Deidara lied about me? I thought we were in love and all that crap, why would he say that about me? Inuko seemed confused, too.

"Um, Sasori didn't sleep with anyone for money. He just slept with someone." Inuko said, the boy grinned maliciously, "Well, Inu_ho_, the thing is your nerdy friend here is a slut!" the boy said, some of the kids let out a "ooo" or a "burn" at the boy's remark. Inuko's face was angry, she hated everything the boy had said, especially that part about me being a slut, Inuko raised her arm and punched the boy across the hall, slamming him into the lockers. Inuko walked over to the most unlucky boy and grabbed his shirt collar, holding him up against the lockers.

"Okay buddy, two things: One, my name is Inu_ko_. And two, the only slut here is your momma! So get out of my sight before I blast your ass!" Inuko yelled, the boy squealed and ran away, wetting himself at the thought of Inuko "blasting" him. The crowd dispersed only to be replaced by Deidara, who seemed surprised at Inuko's little outburst.

"Hey, yeah..?" Deidara said as he turned to see my face, I was angry, my teeth clenched and tears in my eyes, my stare at him would make any boy scared.

"I-I thought you loved me!?" I yelled, Deidara seemed shocked at this, "I do, yeah. Why are you upset?" Deidara asked, I felt worse when he said that, now he was lying everywhere. "No, Deidara...I was _upset_ when I got pregnant...I was _upset_ when my pet scorpions died...now, I'm _done_! Goodbye!" I yelled with the tears still flowing down my cheeks, Deidara went on after me, trying to find out what angered me, as if he didn't know. Deidara grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him, holding me by my shoulders.

"What did I do, yeah?" Deidara asked sternly, I looked up at him sadly, he wiped away my tears and held me in his arms, I tried to push away, but he was too strong. "Y-you said I-I slept with you to get money..." I said shakily, Deidara shook his head, "No way in hell, yeah! I'd never say that about my lover!" Deidara exclaimed, I sniffled, "That's not what that guy said.." I said softly, Deidara frowned, "I would never say that about you, Sasori. I love you too much, yeah. I'm obsessed with you." Deidara said, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to run like heck or "Aw" at that comment. Seriously.

"You really love me?" I asked hopefully, Deidara nodded, I hugged him tightly, and he did the same.

"I love you more than anyone, yeah. I'll never betray you." Deidara assured me, I felt the tears just come back again, but I knew they were from joy this time...or my pregnancy hormones...

"Well, let's go off and learn crap we don't need! Or...at least not for what I wanna do!" Inuko said happily, we just stared at her. Then Deidara focused his gaze on me.

"Is she always this weird, yeah?" Deidara asked me, I shook my head, "Only when she needs to be, sorry." I said, Deidara grinned, "Not a problem, I like you better when your both psycho, yeah." Deidara said, I smiled. "Well, now that that problem is gone, let's enjoy your birthday!" Inuko said happily, I sighed, Inuko can be pretty unpredictable sometimes, that's why we're best friends, we kinda complete each other. Inuko and I got our things together and headed off to class, that is, after Deidara kissed me goodbye...tee hee! I love being his lover!

I'm not gonna really tell you what happened in school, because everyone knows what happens in school: you learn. I'll just skip to the good part when me and Deidara go on my birthday date.

"Are you sure you really want to spend your whole night with Deidara?" my dad asked, I nodded, "Yup, that's why we're going on a dinner and something else date." I said, my dad raised an eyebrow. "A dinner and something _else_ date?" my dad asked suspiciously, I smiled, "When I say something else I mean a surprise." I explained, my dad shook his head. "Sasori, the last time you got a surprise from that boy you became a teenage mother. _Please_ just don't come back with any tattoos, piercings, or a monkey...again. Please no monkey." my dad said, I nodded, "Sure, no monkey, tattoos, or any body art." I promised, and for once in many a moon I could keep that promise. Heh heh...monkey.

"Alright, bye dad." I called and headed out the door. I couldn't believe it, right there, outside my house, was about the most beautiful car I've ever seen, it had a big red bow on top, and Deidara next to it, dressed in a tux. I almost died from shock at how sexy it all looked, and I couldn't believe that Deidara had done all that for me on my birthday, I felt so spoiled, but I tried to calmly walk over to Deidara, yet I couldn't help but run over and hug him. Deidara hugged me back tightly and swung me around a little in his arms, I kissed him on his lips briefly and looked over at the car.

"You really shouldn't have, I love you, but I feel horrible for accepting something so expensive." I said, Deidara grinned widely and removed the bow, "C'mon, it's not so expensive, just 100 grand, yeah." I nearly fainted at that sentence, _only_ 100 grand? I cant even afford an old truck! Now I felt like I was being spoiled. "Deidara, I'm sorry, I'll feel greedy if I take it, but if I don't I'll hurt you, please tell me this is a joke." I pleaded, Deidara looked displeased. "Actually, I can afford almost any car, yeah. And this car is not new, just polished. I figured you'd never accept a new car, but this is my old car, yeah. So this one cost 100 grand when I bought it, but now it's only about 50 grand. I wanted you to have something I liked when I turned seventeen, yeah." he said sadly. Now, I felt like a jerk.

"I'm sorry!" I said, "I had no idea, I'm sorry! I love it! I just thought-" I was cut off by Deidara kissing me again, I fell victim to his kiss and began to kiss him back. When we broke our kiss Deidara climbed into the driver's seat and revved up the engine, I climbed into the passenger's seat next to him and buckled in, then Deidara drove off.

"I really am sorry." I said, we had been silent for the whole ride until I said that, Deidara smiled, still concentrating on his driving. "It's fine, yeah. But you'll have to show me you're truly sorry." Deidara said, then he chuckled, I gulped, what did he have in store for me? When we pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant Deidara swiftly opened my door for me again, even though I didn't deserve this treatment right now. I got out of the car and squeezed Deidara's hand, and he held mine as well. Deidara had made reservations at a nice restaurant in the most fancy area in town. The waitress showed us to our table and sat us down at a candlelit booth, she handed us our menus and bowed then walked away.

"I have a few questions for you, yeah." Deidara said as we began to go through the menu, I looked at him, "Alright, shoot." I said, Deidara smiled. "Okay, um, who was your first crush, yeah?" Deidara asked, I thought for a minute, "I never really had one, I was too scared of you all." I replied, Deidara seemed somewhat pleased. "Um, what's your biggest fear, yeah?" Deidara questioned, I shrugged, "Being left alone, maybe." I answered, Deidara kept going, "Alright, any names so far, yeah?" Deidara asked, I stared at him. "Names for what?" I asked.

"For the baby, yeah." Deidara said, I looked down at the menu, trying to ignore that question, the truth was, I never gave that any thought. "Well, yeah?" Deidara asked, I shook my head, Deidara seemed disappointed. "How about Taro, yeah?" Deidara asked me, I looked away, trying to avoid this conversation, "What if it's a girl?" I asked, Deidara shrugged, "I'm not so good with girl's names, yeah." Deidara said gloomily. I guess we both still have some work to do before we become parents.

"Um, I guess I'll get the Chicken Piccata." I said when the waitress came to get our orders, Deidara said he didn't have an appetite, so the waitress went to put the order in. Deidara looked displeased about something, "I everything okay?" I asked, Deidara frowned. "I wanted you to order the spaghetti, yeah." Deidara said, I cocked my head. "Why?" I questioned, Deidara smirked, "So we could have a reason to make out in this restaurant, yeah." Deidara explained, I chuckled, I knew that would have been the reason.

When the waitress came back with my order, I immediately began enjoying the meal, though I still don't understand how there is an Italian restaurant in the middle of Suna. When I finished the chicken Deidara pulled out thirty bucks and grabbed my wrist, pulling me from my seat. Deidara led me out of the restaurant and into his car, then he quickly revved up the engine and sped off to somewhere I didn't recognize. Deidara stopped at some unfamiliar place and pulled me out of the car, he gently took my hand and led me to the edge of some cliff, some cliff that overlooked all of Suna. Deidara got down on one knee again, like he had done before, but this time he didn't hold my hand, now I was beginning to see what the _real_ surprise was.

"Well, now you know the car was just a present, yeah." Deidara said, I nodded. "But is this what you really want, Deidara? Me?" I asked, Deidara pulled a ring box out of his pocket, then he opened it in front of me.

"Sasori, I want to marry you. I don't know how, when or where, yeah, but I just want to be with you. I love you." Deidara said, I felt like crying, here I was with some one who had tortured me for almost forever, now deciding whether or not to marry the legend of Sunagakure High, and me being on the last person anyone wanted to be with, a nerd, nothing. I took in a deep breath, then I tried to keep my balance while about to say this.

"Deidara, I love you, too. I'll marry you, and nothing anyone says will change my mind." I said...did I just say that?! Wow, I feel like such a dork, oh wait, I am one.

Deidara took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger, me and him admired it and our new relationship for a matter of minutes, then Deidara pulled me back into my new car and drove off back to my house. When we arrived back at my home, Deidara walked up with me to my front door and knocked on it, holding my hand in his. My dad answered the door and stared in shock at Deidara holding my hand up to my dad.

"I'm going to marry your son, yeah. So now I ask for your blessings." Deidara said to my dad, who fell over backwards unconscious from the shock. Deidara stepped inside with me, staring at my fainted dad. "Does he always do that, yeah?" Deidara asked, I shook my head, somewhat pleased by my dad's reaction. "So, Inuko was in on you marrying me?" I asked, Deidara shook his head, "She just knows about the car, yeah. I left it up to you to tell her." Deidara explained, I sighed, thinking on how school would be like from now on. A baby, a fiancée, and about the whole school thinking I'm a whore, now I guess I was in for it, and what about my Pedophile teacher? Too many questions, my head's hurting.

"I'll let you sleep, yeah. Goodnight, Sasori." Deidara said and kissed me passionately before leaving out my door, I smiled and headed up to my room and tried my best to fall asleep, when I finally did, I awoke to a loud thud around 5:00 AM.

"SASORI!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!" my dad yelled from downstairs, I got up and headed down stairs to face my dad's fury and confusion, and also his scolding about me marrying Deidara.

I'll just review what happened in the last five months:

Deidara knocked me up.

I decided to keep the baby.

Orochimaru keeps showing interest in me and my baby.

Deidara and I fell in love...for very odd reasons.

And now Deidara and me are engaged...freak yeah.

Now all I have to do is find a way to fit in a tux any longer and I'm set.

**End of chapter 5!**

**Heh, gotta marry em sometime! Well, I hope you liked it!**

**I just hope you understand that this chapter had to be a little cheesy.**

**And the next chapter is very funny, it involves sex education class!! XD **


	6. Month 6

**Sasori's POV - **

**Month 6**

_Blog Entry 067_

_Date Posted: January 10, 6:30 AM_

_It's been a very eventful year._

_I'm quite pregnant now, and I'm also engaged._

_I guess my parents were cool with that._

_But the whole school, besides Inuko and Deidara, teases me._

_But as long as I'm with Deidara, I'm happy._

"Aw, Come _on_!"

Inuko and I were standing before my doom, the most dreaded thing any pregnant teenager could ever face: Sex Education Speech Tomorrow. Inuko's eyes were as huge as they had ever been before, and I could say the same for mine. I looked around the school hall to look at all the other kids laughing at me as I stood in front of the posted bulletin, Inuko's eyes followed them with a glare, hoping to give them the feeling of being threatened. I turned around to grab Inuko and we walked off to our only class we share together: Gym.

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad, Sasori!" Inuko said as I dragged her down the hall, I didn't stop to think about what she was saying. I threw her into the girls locker room and rushed into the boy's locker room. Inuko and I quickly changed into our uniforms and came back out to meet each other. I knew I looked ridiculous in my gym uniform because of my baby bump, I also knew and saw kids were laughing at me. Inuko and I hustled into the gym before it was even time to start class, which I knew we could get in trouble for. No one was in the gym at the moment, so me and Inuko had some time to talk.

"How can they _do_ this?!" I yelled, Inuko cringed. "Sasori, you're overreacting! It's just a speech!" Inuko cried, covering her ears, I threw my arms in the air. "Yeah, it's kinda too late for me! I'm already pregnant!" I complained, Inuko smiled. "_Now_ you sound pregnant! Good, I was getting worried about when you'd get hormonal!" Inuko cheered, I threw my head back and yelled at the top of my lungs, Inuko jumped and almost did a back flip in the air from shock.

"Wow, Sasori! Did you yell like that when you did Deidara?! Or did you just have an orgy or a call of the wild? Now I know why Deidara is turned on by you!!" Inuko cheered in amazement, I just yelled again, louder. Inuko let out a "Woo!" at my apparently sexy yell, then I heard the gym door slam open. In popped Deidara who looked scared out of his mind.

"Sasori! Did you just go into labor, yeah?!" Deidara asked in a panic, I just yelled louder than before, making Deidara and Inuko jump about two feet in the air. "Damn it, Sasori! If your gonna try and turn Deidara on then don't do it by attempting at having a miscarriage!!" Inuko yelled, my anger faded slowly after hearing the word "Miscarriage". I went over to Inuko and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I'm just really scared about the stupid speech on sex." I apologized, Inuko's eyes got bright and pushed me a little back and put her hands on my belly. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked, Inuko smiled. "Trying to feel it. You can tell the gender by now, you know." Inuko said, I rolled my eyes. "I'll find out when it's born, Inuko. For now I just want the day to not suck." I said, Inuko grabbed Deidara over to us. "Feel your spawn." Inuko commanded, Deidara grimaced at Inuko's choice of words. Deidara put his hands on my belly and rubbed them around my ever-growing stomach.

"So this is my baby, yeah." Deidara said softly, I couldn't help but smile. "Uh huh, it really grew since last month. I only have three more months after this." I said to Deidara, his eyes narrowed. "Only three months, yeah." Deidara said with a hint of worry in his voice, I took his hand in mine and held it to my chest. Deidara looked down at me and lowered his head so his lips were barely touching mine, I gasped

in air and embraced Deidara as he pressed his lips gently on mine. We stood there for a few minutes with our kiss, ignoring the world around us, we didn't care. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, yet Deidara's won. I fell victim to the passion even more when he began to stroke my belly, slowly moving his hands around my torso.

When Deidara broke our kiss he took a step back and looked at me up and down, he stepped forward and messed my hair even further and stepped out of the gym.

I could barely understand what he was saying, but I swore he said "I Love You". Then he left.

"Inuko," I began, Inuko turned to me with her eyes shiny. "Yes?" she asked, I clenched my fists tightly in a ball. "Inuko, I want you to ask your brother if me and Deidara can have sex." I said, Inuko's eyes got bigger, then she fell over on her back. Inuko then held her thumb in the air. "Sure thing, Sasori." she said tiredly, then fainted from what I guess was two guys making out and then asking about sex. After people started to come in I carried her to the nurse.

When school finally ended me and Inuko walked over to my car, Inuko climbed in the passenger's seat and I climbed in and started the car. As we drove off to Inuko's house I noticed that Deidara's house was painted a different color, but that's totally beside the point and I'm not obsessed with Deidara.

When I dropped Inuko off at her house I sped back to my house in record time. When I got out of my car I noticed that an older car was parked in our driveway, definitely my grandmother's. I quickly went into the house and rushed up to my room so no one saw me, but I was horribly mistaken.

"Sasori? Can your old grandmother come in?" My grandma asked, I let out a loud moan, since my voice was still strained from yelling. My grandma opened my door and took a look around my room and then shot her glance at me. "Well, someone's gotten very pregnant." she said and sat down on my bed, she pulled up my shirt a little and started rubbing around my stomach. I gasped in discomfort from my grandma stroking my bare stomach, but she ignored me. When she finally stopped I pulled down my shirt and took a breath in.

"Chiyo-Basama, I know you're really mad at me for this, but I didn't know okay, I really-" I was cut off by my grandma hugging me tightly. "Don't worry, Sasori. If Kami wanted another little baby in Suna then so be it. We cant change it now, so why not be happy about it?" my grandma said softly, I felt a hint of relief when she said that, but I still cant help but think what would happen if I didn't get pregnant. Would they still be mad at me for having sex? For loving a boy? For any other wrong I could do?

But to me this all feels so right.

"Sasori! I'm home! I need to talk to you!" my dad called from the downstairs, me and my grandma got up from my bed and headed down to the kitchen where my dad was sitting at the table. My dad didn't look at all surprised that his mother was here. He must've known.

"Hey, dad. Where's mom? She's usually here by now." I asked, my dad pointed to the chair. "Sit. Our discussion is about your mother." my dad said sternly, I quivered at my dad's coldness, but I sat down anyway. My grandmother sat down next to me with her hands clasped. I still had no idea what was happening. I had no idea, none.

"Sasori, I know your pregnant, emotional, and all that stuff right now, but you should know there's going to be some changes in your life. Your child will have no grandmother. I'm sorry, Sasori." my dad said with an almost straight face, I could tell he was holding back emotion.

I began to feel the room spinning, my head was pulsing with thoughts and fears. Did my mother die? Did she get kidnapped? I couldn't feel anything in my body any more, my eyelids got heavier. I heard voices calling my name, they were worried. I could only see the image of my mom falling over, face shocked, some man behind her, laughing. I tried to see who that man was, but all I could see now was an ambulance, was it for my mother? I could hear voices calling. The image of my mom was getting less significant, smaller. She faded away. Now all I heard was: "He's coming to". But wasn't I in the kitchen? It's my mom you need to save!

My eyes opened. I was in a hospital bed.

"Sasori! You're awake!" my grandma cheered when she noticed me. "Son! Come in here! Your child and grandchild are both fine!" my grandma called out in the hall. My dad rushed in with Deidara quickly following. I felt so embarrassed that I was hooked up to all these machines while Deidara was around me. I even saw an ultrasound with my baby on it next to my bed. I felt very relieved that I didn't lose the baby, even though I don't understand what happened just now.

"Sasori, honey, you're awake, yeah!" Deidara almost cried when he saw me, he held his arms out to hug me and I barely lifted mine to hug him. My dad went over to a nurse and started arguing about whether I should be discharged or kept a week. I was hoping I could at least stay one night so I had to miss that stupid Sex Education Speech tomorrow. Then I saw Deidara go over to her and hand her a wad of cash, she quickly nodded and went to speak to the other nurse at the front desk.

"Okay, honey, we'll have you out in five minutes with that money, yeah. That way you can go to school tomorrow and I can show you your surprise." Deidara said with a smile, I cocked my head. "Surprise?" I asked, my father looked upset. "Sasori, I told you your mother isn't around anymore, but she isn't dead. Your mother left us, she found a man that she must love more than me, I cant put this any other way, but I'm about broke from the divorce, the house, and my job isn't paying enough. I'm living with Chiyo-Basama, and Deidara wanted you to stay with him, since you're engaged. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way, Sasori." my dad said sadly, I felt like crap right now, I know he didn't say it, but my pregnancy was just another financial burden to him. But, on the other had, I'm living in a huge house with my fiancé and a lot of money. Yet I cant shake off the horrible feeling of my poor dad and grandma living with my mom selfishly deserting him and leaving him broke. I still cant believe it.

The rest of the say went by slowly. I got out of the hospital, Deidara almost got a ticket driving me over to his place, and then he said my stuff would be here eventually. When we got inside he threw me on to the huge leather sofa and ran up the stairs shouting for his parents. I looked around the huge house and saw all the expensive, beautiful furniture that decorated just the living room, I couldn't even see how big everything else was, but I knew it was huge. Deidara then came down the stairs with a well-dressed man and a woman with short blond hair, they must have been his parents. He led them over to me and they sat down across from the couch I was on, Deidara sat next to me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sasori. My very beautiful fiancé, yeah." Deidara said with a hand on my shoulder, as if he was going to take me and run any moment. The woman stared at my belly with a skeptical look. "He's pregnant. Was this your doing? Or does he come like that?" the woman said coldly, and might I add, I was extremely offended. "Yes, mom, he's mothering my child, yeah. But I really do love him and I want to make sure you love your son in law and your grandchild, too. He can cook a great amount of stuff, and he's really smart, yeah. Please don't say I cant marry him, this is the only person I've _ever_ loved." Deidara explained, his father and mother looked pleased about something.

"You cook? So you can help my poor son with his rancid cooking?" the woman asked, her voice seemed lighter, more easygoing. I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I can cook and clean and sew, I learned from my grandmother in my spare time." I said politely. The woman and man smiled. "And you're smart? How many colleges can you get into?" the man asked with a smile, I thought for a moment. "About thirty so far, my grade point average is 4.0, sir." I said to the man. The couple looked extremely happy and relieved from what they were hearing, and it's true, since I had no time for friends when I was young, I used to help with my grandmother, so now I can do all those things. Deidara's parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Deidara, you should have told us about your lovely fiancé sooner! We're very honored to have such a boy carry on our family name! And might I say, a very beautiful hair color!" Deidara's mom said with a smile, Deidara's father went over and shook my hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to have a fine boy like you around to keep track of Deidara. His grades have skyrocketed because of you! And you look like a boy who knows how to do a math equation no sweat, how about you come see me in my office sometime?" the man said proudly, I never would have guessed that I would be liked by even Deidara's wealthy and powerful parents. Right now I was as shocked as Deidara, who's mouth was hanging wide open.

"You know, when we saw you were pregnant, we thought you might be a trashy little boy, but when we heard what you have to say, well, we wouldn't want anyone else to carry our son's child! You are by far the most delightful young man I've ever met!" Deidara's mom said with a laugh, his father pulled me up by my hand and took me to the kitchen, with Deidara and his mom following. His father led me out to a huge garden out back, and his mother pulled Deidara over to me so that we were next to each other.

"Okay, I want to take a picture of you two right now, so get close and smile!" his mom said happily, a butler came out with a camera and held it up so it would take a picture of us. Deidara held me close to his body and wrapped his arms around my back, I leaned my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his back as well. We both gave a huge, stupid smile as the butler took a picture of us. Deidara's mother clapped and went over and hugged me. "Yes! I knew you were just the one we wanted in our family! We give you our blessings and from now on-" she let go of me and turned to her husband, then back to me, "I want you to call me mom, and him dad. We'll treat you just as if you were our own son! Welcome to the family, Mr. Sasori Seiryu!" his mother cheered, I raised an eyebrow at Deidara.

"Seiryu? Is that your last name?" I asked, Deidara blushed. "Uh, yeah, that's it all right. We can use your last name if you want, yeah." Deidara said, I blushed back. "No thanks, I guess I'll be the woman in this relationship." I said a little embarrassed of myself for not knowing his last name.

"Okay, mom, dad, if we're done, I'd like to escort my fiancé to his room, yeah. It's about time he got some sleep." Deidara said to his parents, they both nodded and kindly stepped out of the way for us to pass. Deidara led me inside and up a huge staircase and down a huge hall, then he opened a door at the end of the hall. The room was large and dim lit, and it had a huge bed in the middle, one the size that it could hold about six people. Deidara led me to the bed and laid me down on it, he went over to what was a huge fireplace and lit a fire with a blowtorch, and then went over to the windowsill and lit some candles, then he went back over to me.

"Alright, Saso-Chan, my beloved fiancé, It's time I made up for our little mishap back at camp, yeah. Sasori, tonight, we will make love the way I wanted it to happen. Now take a deep breath and allow me to show you what I _really_ can do, yeah." Deidara said as he crawled on top of me, very similar to my first time, but with more lust and longing for me than before. I stared into his eyes deeply, waiting for the football team to pop out and laugh, waiting for some scandal he had planned, but nothing.

I couldn't speak, my mouth was glued shut from what I just heard. I couldn't even move as Deidara leaned in to kiss my lips. I felt like I was paralyzed in every part of my body, my mind wasn't even cooperating with my body, it's like everything had shut down when Deidara said he was going to make love with me. I tried to move my arms, my hands, but nothing. I finally opened my mouth as Deidara moved away from my lips.

"Deidara..." was all I managed to get out, I was too frozen from shock. Deidara quickly understood the concern in my voice. "Mm? Sasori, do you need something, yeah?" Deidara asked me, I tried to get out from under him, but it was no good. Deidara noticed me struggling and immediately pulled off of me. Finally, I managed to speak.

"D-Deidara, I don't think I'm r-ready for sex just y-yet..." I said while shaking from the nervousness I felt right now, Deidara nodded and pulled off of me. I still laid there, staring at the ceiling, everything going though my mind at once. I turned over to Deidara who was just putting out the candles.

"Maybe when Inuko-Chan tells us if it's safe for us to have sex or not-" I was cut off by Deidara pouncing back on me, his eyes bright with lust and pleasure. I stared up at him, utterly confused.

"Okay, then, yeah. I'll have you know I called her at lunch, she had ran home to find out, and guess what? Her brother said it was perfectly safe, yeah. So let's do it." Deidara leaned back in to kiss me, but this time I didn't try to pull away from shock, I gave into that beautiful passion once again and began to kiss Deidara back.

"Are you sure this time, honey, yeah?" Deidara panted when we broke our kiss, I grabbed him back down and placed my lips centimeters away from his. I smiled and placed my hands on his cheeks, staring into his azure eyes.

"Don't be silly, Deidara, we belong together." I said as he stared back into my eyes. Deidara gave me a playful smirk. "Forever, yeah?" Deidara asked me, I nodded once.

"Until the day we die." I agreed.

At that moment, the moment we began to kiss each other, I felt like I was giving into something greater than our passion we've shared for so long, I felt like I was giving into a burning _fire_. I felt like this was something that couldn't be stopped no matter what got in it's way. That _fire_ would burn eternally and never cease, not until a stronger force would destroy it, but what could destroy this? It felt so right, this feeling in my body, like something just burned into me and made me what I was meant to be from the start. It was like every part of my body was a live wire.

And that burning live wire carried on throughout the entire night. Throughout what felt like only a small piece of _forever_.

**The next day at school - **

"No, _No_, _**NO**_, _**NO**_!!" I yelled as Inuko dragged me down the hall to meet my doom, and after the greatest night of my life you'd think something nice might happen the next day, but even my fiancé said that it would be better if I just went and didn't look like a ho. I still was kicking Inuko, just trying to put up a fight. I also really wanted to see how many times I could kick her.

"Sasori, you cant get out of this one, and STOP KICKING ME!!!" Inuko yelled as she continued to drag me down the hall that led to that evil-beyond-means sex education speech. I just let my legs stop attacking my very battered friend, I really feel like an evil pregnant hormonal freak when I get this mad, but sometimes I cant help it.

Inuko decided I was too hormonal for the audience, so she decided to take me backstage to calm me down, _that_ didn't work out so well. The minute Inuko began trying to calm me down I tried to point out a teacher I've never seen before that was standing behind us, and he seemed to be staring at me, or my stomach, I should say. The mysterious teacher walked silently over to us and put a hand on Inuko's shoulder.

"Excuse me, can you sit down in the audience, miss? I need to talk with your friend." the man said politely, Inuko quickly moved aside and back to the audience where the junior class was sitting. I stared up at the man with a skeptical feeling inside me...or my child was kicking. The strange man smiled at me and sat on the chair next to me.

"Hello there, boy. Can I ask you a favor?" the man asked me, I nodded. "Okay, what do you need?" I asked him, the man just smiled again. "I was wondering if you could help us with our speech, I think it might be a bit less irritating if you got to be a part of it." the man said, I couldn't refuse an offer to stay away from the junior class laughing at me, so I knew my answer. "Sure thing." I replied, the man seemed a bit happier at my response than what felt right, but I put that aside for now.

"Great. Can I get you to come out on stage with me?" the man asked me. I jumped to my feet and followed the man out onto the stage where the whole junior class was staring at me. I felt my heart jump when I saw all those smug faces stare and laugh at me (except Inuko). The man took us to the center of the stage and handed me a microphone.

"Hello, Sunagakure High. I'm going to talk to you about sex today, and to help me I have one of your classmates that's going to talk to you about his underage pregnancy. Please feel free to ask him questions." the man said to the whole auditorium. It felt like the whole junior class raised their hand at once, and that all of them were out to humiliate me, just like it had always been, except now I _was_ a freak. The man pointed to a boy and called on him to ask a question.

"Um, yeah, how does it feel to be the fattest kid in school?" the boy asked, the whole auditorium burst into laughter. I put the microphone to my face and opened my mouth to speak.

"I-I don't think I'm that fat..." I said embarrassed at my appearance, the man took his microphone and cleared his throat. "Okay, you can ask other questions later. But first, premarital sex is considered a sin, and your classmate has faced his punishment for it. Remember, only have sex with the person you're ready to get married to and have children with. So young man, how does it feel to be impregnated by someone who you don't know?" the man asked me, I felt my face turn bright red from embarrassment at his question, of course I knew who I slept with, stupid!

"Um, I knew the guy, and we're getting married anyway. The pregnancy was a mistake, but It was the best mistake of my life since now I have De-" I was cut off by the man clearing his throat again. Another boy raised his hand. "Yes, go ahead." the man said to the boy. The boy smirked at me and began his question.

"Alright, do your parents know about you're pregnancy?" the boy asked, I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yes. I think it might be a little hard to miss the fact that I'm pregnant by now." I replied, the boy laughed, along with the whole audience, and I blushed again. The man cleared his throat once more and pointed to the stage exit.

"Okay, young man, you can go sit with the audience now." the man said, and when he said that, I started to understand why he brought me up here. Not to teach, not to set an example, but just for kicks. The man must have been told by a student to bring me up here, so that's why he did it. I couldn't go back and sit down with the rest of those jerks, not now, not ever. They always shunned me from everything, but now they were just being evil and exploiting my pregnancy for laughs, just like before, I was just a nerd.

I walked out of the auditorium and into the upper courtyard, where no one was at the moment. I walked over to the bench that Deidara had asked me out on our first date and sat down on it, trying to hold back my tears. I kept making those sniffling sounds and wrapping my arms around my swollen tummy, as if I was trying to protect it from my horrible classmates. I looked up at the sky and stared at the clouds as they passed by, then I held up my ring hand in front of me. I stared at my ring for a long time, thinking about all of the things I had said to Deidara that night at camp, all those "No"s and then it came to this – getting married to him. I wrapped my arms around my stomach tighter as I felt my baby move around inside of me.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, little baby -sniff-, I just don't want you to hear all those mean kids...-hic- they don't deserve to know you like I do...I wish you could hear me..." I said through my tears. I heard footsteps coming towards me and hands being put on my shoulders, the fingers began to rub me and a soft blow went into my ear. I turned around to face my only hope right now – Deidara.

"I bet it _can_ hear you, yeah. And I bet it loves your voice, just like I do." Deidara said softly, I couldn't help but smile and turn around to hug him when I heard him, and once again we shared our embrace for a long amount of time. When we finally let go, Deidara scooped me up and carried me off to my car, then he set me down in front of it.

"Get inside, Sasori. I think you've had enough of this school for today, yeah." Deidara said as he climbed into the driver's seat. I eagerly climbed in the passenger's seat and he sped out of the school.

"So where are we going?" I asked when we were officially out of the school's sight, Deidara smirked. "Where do you think, yeah?" he asked with lust in his voice, I knew the answer now.

"Back to my room for round two." I said, Deidara smiled.

"You know it, yeah." he said with his teeth flashing.

And that was all we said until we rushed up to my room for another part of our ever-burning love - or should I say _fire_.

**End of chapter 6.**

**YES!! I finally got done with this chapter! I feel so relieved!**

**For those of you who were wondering, Inuko was never laughing, It said that in the beginning.**

**But keep in mind that chapter seven will have some VERY unexpected stuff in it.**

**But thanks to all who were patient! I'm so happy that you enjoy this story! **


	7. Month 7

_**Sasori's POV -**_

___**Month 7**_

___Blog Entry 079_

_Date Posted: February 13, 5:31 PM_

_A lot of things have happened in the past seven months.._

_But I never imagined ANY of these things to be one of them:_

_Pregnancy, Marriage, Parents getting divorced. Everything just keeps happening._

_No matter what, though, I promised my baby would have a good life..._

_And I damn well intend to KEEP that promise._

"Hello?"

It had started out as February thirteenth, it was late in the afternoon, and the phone had just rung. I had went to go pick it up after I had spent the whole day in bed with Deidara and even missed school just because Deidara felt like it would be better time spent if we slept together instead. The whole damn day was supposed to be an average day, but in my life, average is a word that never existed.

"Yes, is this the Seiryu residence?" the woman on the phone asked, her voice felt oddly familiar. "Yes, ma'am, this is Sasori speaking." I replied, I heard the woman gasp for air when I said my name. "Sasori! It's your mother! Hi!" the woman who said she was my mother exclaimed, but I knew for a fact that after my mother abandoned my father and me and left us broke and her son somehow expecting a child my mother wouldn't dare show her face or even talk to me anymore. This woman had some nerve.

"No, seriously, who are you?" I asked, the woman chuckled. "Sasori, sweetheart, it's really your mother. I just called to say 'Hi'." my supposed mother told me, I felt my mood get worse, this wasn't helping my stress level at all. I decided to try to pry her real identity out of her.

"Okay, then, if you're my mother then how far along am I in my pregnancy?" I asked, this one was sure to baffle her, now she's probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about. Inuko taught me that one a while back. "Seven months and two weeks, Sasori. Now stop playing games, I need to talk to you." the woman said. But now I knew it, this _was_ my mother, and she probably was going to talk about my pregnancy, which I was trying to avoid. Not that I don't care anymore, as Inuko had asked, but now that I'm having the baby in a short while me and Deidara were trying to figure out a future for the baby instead of just focusing on my massive belly, which has made it very hard for us to have sex, which we want to do.

"Okay, mom, go ahead." I said with a look of disappointment on my face.

"Alright, honey, I know you're going to complain when I say this but I set you up for a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, it's for the baby, really. I just want to know the sex of the baby, Sasori, so I know what I can buy for it, alright?" my mom said in her cheerful voice. I felt my body get hotter and hotter with every word she said, who was she to tell me when I have to find out the gender of _my_ child? I felt like shouting every curse I knew at her, I felt like asking where she was so I could find her and hit her, but at the same time I knew somewhere inside her she was still the mother I'd known my whole life. And every time I told myself that I felt sick to my stomach.

I Sighed. "Look, mom. I don't want to know the gender of my baby until the birth, and I don't need another doctor's appointment, I already had one last week. Can you please understand that I want to wait to know it's gender?" I said as calmly as I can, but I could feel my anger building up inside of me. Quickly.

"Sasori, you know you have to find a name for the baby, right? Well, how are you going to do that when you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl?" my mother asked, sounding annoyed. I groaned. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I have to do this how I think it's best, and I think that I want to be surprised when it comes." I said, sounding angrier than before, and now I could hear Deidara coming downstairs, probably to find out who I was talking to.

I acted quickly. "Mom, I have to go, and I'm not going to any appointments tomorrow, I'm sorry…and I love you, goodbye." I said quickly and then hung up on my mother.

I felt a surge of guilt go through me as Deidara entered the room.

"Hey, Sasori, yeah. Who was that on the phone?" Deidara asked as he put his arms around me, I felt my anger disperse at the moment he touched me, as usual. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled, even though he couldn't see it. Deidara put his right hand on my stomach and felt around it, but it wouldn't kick right now, I had assumed it was resting. When we untangled ourselves we stared at each other for a brief second, then I broke the moment of love by grabbing my coat and heading towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going, Sasori, yeah?" Deidara asked me in a worried tone, I turned to him and smiled. "I'm going out for a little bit, I'll be back by dinnertime." I said as he took my hand and held it in his. I opened the door and went out to the car that Deidara had given me for my birthday this year. I was glad I accepted it In the end, because now I can go over to the doughnut shop twice as fast. Of course that's not the _only _reason…

I opened the car door and climbed behind the steering wheel, I closed the car back up and revved up the engine, then I sped off into the road that led into the forest. The forest was always dark and scary, so I rarely went there when I was little, but the edge of the forest was usually bright and had a good space to park, and that was where I was going to get some thoughts sorted out. This afternoon seemed like a good time to pull things together.

As I pulled into the little space reserved for hikers, I got out a little notepad with a teddy bear design around it, then I pulled out a pen as well and got out of the car and started up the trail. I looked over the hill and tried to make out where that meadow that Deidara had showed me was, since it had looked over the trail and showed all of Suna. The view, as I remember, was fantastic, but right now I couldn't see anything.

I looked up at the sky, and I noticed that there was a giant cloud that looked like it was going to bring rain. I decided to speed up my movements as fast as I could without putting pressure on myself. When I finally decided I had walked far enough I sat down under a tree and took out the pad of paper and the pen. I sat there for a moment and thought, then the idea came to me almost naturally.

_Dear Baby, _

_Hi, I'm your mother, as you know, and I'm writing you this letter because I_

I looked at the paper and crumpled it up, it didn't seem right to me, somehow. I tried again.

_Hello Baby, _

_As you know, I'm your mom, and I love you ve_

I threw that one away even faster than the first one.

I heard the loud bang of thunder not so far away from here, I decided it was time to get going. I had just gotten up when I heard a crash of lightning, it sounded so loud I could almost feel my ears bleed, then, I heard a loud thud, no, not a thud, a giant crash. I looked in front of me and what I saw before me had me in shock, because if I had took five more steps…that tree in front of the one I was under would have killed me.

I looked for a way around the tree, but as far as I saw there were none. I couldn't step over such a large tree, and climbing it would hurt the baby. I felt the drops of rain come down on me faster and more inconveniently than ever before, I felt there was no other choice but to keep going down the trail and try to find shelter, because in my mind I knew that all this cold just couldn't be safe for the baby. I needed to find somewhere to use as a shelter.

I had been going down the trail for about half an hour now, and still there were no signs of a cave, a house, or even any people, and now I could feel my baby starting to kick again, which used to make me feel better, but right now it made me feel virtually incapable of anything, as if I couldn't even make it - or me - feel safe at all. The doubt was already taking control of me, I felt as if I couldn't move anymore. I finally had had enough, I went over to a tree and curled up around my stomach, my back facing upward. I thought at least if me and my baby were both going to die, I was going to die protecting it.

It was then when I realized it would have been nice to know it's gender, it's name, it's face, it's smile…I felt weaker and weaker by every passing second, every fleeting thought. And to think I wouldn't be here - dying - if I had just said no that night.

I still can remember it clearly…

"_Hey, Sasori, yeah?" Deidara had asked me, I had turned around to see him coming up to me with a bag of something._

"_What is it, Deidara?" I had asked, I had just recently learned his full name, everyone else had called him Dei-Kun._

"_Sasori, do you wanna come with me to my cabin, yeah? We can, you know, have a drink." he had asked me, I knew I had not completely fallen under his spell just yet._

"_Um, no thanks." I had said, "But I can still hand out with you, right?" I had added quickly after seeing the look of disappointment on his face._

_His sadness quickly turned into a smile. "Okay, sure, follow me, yeah." he had said, and I had of course followed him, straight into his cabin. He had plopped down on his bed and began taking his clothes off, I had stared at him in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" I had asked him, he smirked. "Didn't you want to do it, yeah?" he had asked me. I remember hesitating, but I sat down on the bed with him anyway._

"_Isn't that wrong?" I asked him, he looked unsure, but it turned back into a smile. "Not really, everybody does it, yeah. I do it, your parents do it, and you can do it, too." he had said, I frowned. "Yeah, but I'm only sixteen, what will happen when they find out?" I had asked Deidara. He had smirked. "What they don't know, wont hurt them, yeah." he had told me. I started to lie down on his bed, expecting nothing to come of this._

"_Trust me, yeah, you'll be fine." he had said once we were both stripped naked._

_And that was when I had felt something. I had felt whole. _

I began to cry at that memory, at all the things he had done for me, and now he would lose his lover _and_ his child in the same hour, I felt that wholeness slip away again, just like it had when I had taken the pregnancy test, saw the results, got attacked by Deidara, confessed my pregnancy to my parents, been harassed by Orochimaru, and all the bad things that had happened to me in the past year or so, a little less. I cried so hard that I could almost hear footsteps coming near me, but as I continued hearing them I felt that maybe these were real, an actual person. I felt a hand on my back, I smelled a scent that was definitely someone I knew. Inuko? No, she smelled sweet, like cupcakes. Dad? Mom? No, I knew their scent, this wasn't it. Grandma? No, this wasn't an old people smell. Maybe…Deidara? I hoped for it to be him, I shot up my head to see who it was, and to my surprise…

Orochimaru was standing right before me, his hand outstretched.

"O-Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" I asked him, still in a little bit of shock. Orochimaru smiled, and grabbed me by my hand, helping me up. I fell onto his chest, and he stroked my hair again. "I live around here, what are you doing here?" he asked me as I pulled away from him. I blushed. "I was just hiking and I got lost, sorry." I said nervously, Orochimaru laughed a little. "Okay, I believe you, why don't you come with me to my cabin, Sasori? You can dry off and rest there for the night," he said to me, I smiled. "Sure, thanks." I said, and him and I walked back to Orochimaru's house.

The inside of Orochimaru's house was larger than the outside, it seemed. It was covered with many rugs and a large sofa, along with a loveseat. There were two halls that had from what I saw at least three rooms in each, and Orochimaru lead me down the one on the right.

"You can sleep here for the night, my room is across the house, third door down. Now go and get some rest." he said and then walked off, but then turned back to me. "Oh yes, it may seem silly but I have a nightgown from my old wife in that room there, you might want to use it, you're soaking wet." Orochimaru said to me. I felt unsure at this, but I realized I _was_ soaking wet, so I reluctantly put on the woman's nightgown. I could just imagine Inuko's reaction to this, my father's, Deidara might just get turned on, I guess, he usually does that with that kind of stuff. I had a small hunch my dad would cry at the sight of me in women's clothes.

I went into the room and noticed there was a small desk beside the bed, that was good, I wanted to get back to that letter I wanted to write. I sat down at the desk and took out the miraculously dry paper and pen. I thought again for a moment and decided to write two letters for two possibilities.

_Dear_

I thought for a moment, I never really thought about names for either gender, I always knew one thing, though, if it was a boy, it would be named after my not-so-best friend from long ago, he had moved, but his name I liked a lot. I began to write again.

_Dear Taro,_

_I am your mother, and you are my son. I love you very much, and I always will. I want to make sure you have a good future and a stable life, and that is why I want to keep you with me and your father. We both love you very much and want you to be happy, and we want to be happy with you. You have many people that love you and want to watch you grow up, including your grandmother, me, your father, your great grandmother, your grandfather, your Aunt Inuko, and anyone else in my or your father's family. And know that we all loved you from the moment we knew you were coming, and we still do._

_Your Mother, Sasori Seiryu._

Seiryu, I liked that feeling, me, a Seiryu. I looked at the letter and took it off the pad and put it aside on the desk, then I started to think about the possibility of a girl. I couldn't think of anything to say, I had never given much thought to a girl's name either, this was getting too hard, so I decided to wait until morning. I crawled onto the bed and began to drift off to sleep.

I felt like I had only been asleep for a second when I awoke to a foul odor coming from somewhere in the house, I checked the clock, It said it was five in the morning. I got up from the bed and went down the hall and up to the door where the stench was at it's strongest. I opened the door to see stairs going down to what appeared to be a basement, I found a light at the top of the stairs and turned it on.

As I went down the stairs I saw Someone standing down there, it appeared to be a blond woman, she was awfully still. I went down further and I saw that there were even more women in all sorts of positions, laying down, sitting, and I even saw ones standing against the wall. I went over to one of the sitting women and waved a hand in front of her face, she was completely still, her head was slouched down. I decided to wake her up with my words, since she stunk.

"Hey, miss? Are you asleep? Hello?" no answer. I decided to pick up her head and check if she was just faking her sleep, I picked it up, and then quickly put it down. The woman fell lifeless to the floor, her face rotted, her body cut and decaying, I turned around to see the other women were all exactly the same. Dead. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and made a dash for the stairs, I climbed them as fast as I could and rushed over to where Orochimaru was sleeping. I went in his room and violently shook him awake.

"OROCHIMARU!!! THERE ARE _DEAD LADIES _IN YOUR BASEMENT!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, Orochimaru calmly awoke and gave me an evil smirk. "I know." he said maliciously, I jumped back, frightened. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I asked worriedly, Orochimaru got up and shook his head.

"Why don't you hear me out first, Sasori." he said with his smirk still on his face, I nodded nervously. "Alright, then. Yes, I know there are dead women in my basement, I put them there, I killed them. Next, you should know about those rumors Deidara supposedly spread. Well, the truth is I spread them. I hated that Deidara from the minute I laid eyes on him and I still do. Are you satisfied, Sasori? Now that you know the truth?" Orochimaru's smirk turned to a scowl, yet all these words made me shake even harder. This, if not anything, was what it was like to be truly frightened.

"A-Are you going to have me end up like those other women, Orochimaru?" I asked shakily, Orochimaru smirked again.

"No, no, of course not. That is, I wont if you _marry me_, Sasori." Orochimaru said evilly, I put my hand on my stomach and stared down at my bulge, I whimpered a little. Orochimaru laughed maniacally "Don't worry, Sasori! You'll be very happy as my husband! I'll make sure you're never bothered by that godforsaken Deidara again!" Orochimaru laughed, I shuddered. 'B-But, I love him…I…" I couldn't find any words, not now, and it felt like I was about to join all those women in the basement, I felt dead inside, and outside it felt like I was going to faint in horror. I knew Deidara was never going to save me. I was doomed.

"Sasori, as I said before: You don't love him. He just wants your body, he never will raise a child with you, he never loved you." Orochimaru turned to the desk by his bed, he pointed to the box on the desk and looked back at me. "But I do, Sasori. Now take the ring in that box and put it on your finger, if you want to live, that is." Orochimaru said with a smirk across his face. I pulled myself together and walked my shaking body over to the ring and pulled it out of the box. It really was beautiful, diamonds were everywhere, and a sapphire in the middle. I began to slide off my old ring until I heard a knock on Orochimaru's bedroom door, Orochimaru scowled and got up to answer the door.

The next thing I heard was a loud gunshot, and Orochimaru fell lifeless to the floor.

I screamed, I looked around for any way to get out, there was a murderer who just killed my teacher, and if he saw me he would probably kill me, too. But he had already heard me scream, so I guess it was too late for me, anyway. I braced myself for what would be my last moments, my child's last moments. I heard the footsteps come into the room, I closed my eyes shut, clutching my stomach. It was then I thought of my last words I could say to my baby, it being the only thing that still made me feel righteous.

"Baby," I began to whisper under my breath, "I mean, Taro, if you're a boy. I never got a chance to tell you're father, but that would have been your name: Taro Tenshi Seiryu…I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much." I said, clutching my stomach even tighter. I heard the footsteps getting closer, and then stopped in front of me. I once again braced myself, ready for death.

"So it's Taro, yeah?" I heard a familiar voice speak, I thought for a moment I was going crazy, and that this was Kami's gift to me for being - or trying to be - good. I looked up to face the murderer, with no hope that he would spare me, let me go home, I felt my heart beat faster and faster when I finally was face-to-face with my soon-to-be killer, but what I saw was no killer.

Deidara was standing in front of me, with his enlightening grin spread across his face.

"Dei-Deidara!" I exclaimed, he smiled bigger. "Yeah?" he answered, I felt tears well up in my eyes all over again. "Deidara! You just killed my science teacher!!" I yelled, forgetting about the many thanks I owed him. Deidara's eyes focused on Orochimaru's lifeless corpse and then turned back to me. "Well, I'm not entirely sure how to put this, yeah. The cops told me he had been accused of murder about ten times and they wanted him found dead, considering all the people he murdered were pregnant teenagers. I had a tracker in your jacket and I saw something was approaching you, I acted quickly and brought my dad's gun, yeah. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you to my teacher, I mean, he wanted to kill you." Deidara explained to me, I felt that he was missing something that was better if I told him.

"Deidara, Orochimaru wanted to _marry_ me, not kill me." I said, Deidara's expression turned to anger and he walked over to the dead body and shot it again. I yelped. "Deidara! Stop shooting it!!" I yelled, Deidara frowned at the body. "That'll teach you to try and hook up with _my _Sasori, yeah." Deidara said as he put his dad's gun away. Deidara went over to me and picked my shaking body up from the ground and carried me out of the house.

The car ride from the woods to Deidara's house felt like hours longer than it should have been. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to me back there, and that I didn't even know a proper girl's name for a baby, _my _baby. I had thought long and hard about the possibility of a girl, but somehow it felt like a boy, in a way. Then, an idea hit me.

"Hey, Deidara, drop me over at Inuko's house before we get home, okay?" I asked, Deidara immediately turned around the corner to Inuko's street and helped me into some of his clothes before I went into her house, just to spare me the humiliation. I knocked on the door with Deidara at my side and we were shortly answered by a very happy Inuko.

"Hey, Sasori! Hi, Deidara! What's up?" Inuko asked happily, I shrugged. "Not much, I just need to talk to your brother, okay?" I said, then I winked at her. Inuko gasped. "Oh! You want to now!?" Inuko asked in astonishment. I smiled. "Yeah, pretty much. Deidara, can you wait in Inuko's living room?" I asked, Deidara nodded excitedly and sat down next to Inuko on her couch. I headed into her brother's study by myself.

"Sasori, are you ready for the big news?" her brother asked me, I nodded. Inuko's brother got out my ultrasound picture from last week and put them up on his machine, he pointed to the baby that was on the picture.

In one of my old health classes I had learned to tell if the baby's gender was male or female, and the minute I looked at the picture, I recognized the sex immediately. I held up my hand before Inuko's brother could tell me anything.

"It's okay. I know now." I said to her brother, he smiled at me. "Do you have a name for the child?" he asked, I nodded. "Yeah, I know exactly what to call it. I knew it for a bit, but I almost forgot it." I said, then I took out another notepad, and began to write once more, since I forgot my original at Orochimaru's place.

_Dear Baby,_

_I have already told you a thousand times I love you very much, and I always will tell you that. You're just like your father - always full of surprises. You are a very strong and brave little person, and it is my hope that you have the best life possible. Please know that everyone that I know in my life loves you, too. Especially me and your father. We want you to be brave throughout life and always keep your chin up. I will always look out for you for the one most simple reason possible,_

I looked up at the picture one last time before I wrote the last lines on the letter.

_Because I am your mother, and you are my daughter, my little Hanako._

_Your mother, Sasori._

**End of chapter seven.**

**YAY! It's so sweet! A little girl!**

**I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed, it only took A day to write.**

**This is definitely not the end, the rest is pretty smooth, though.**

**I thank all my readers who came this far eternally!!!!**


End file.
